Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Dragon's Wish!
by bopdog111
Summary: A What-If story to see what would happen if Zarc lend his dragons to Ray should something happen. With the dragons now at Ray, and her incarnation's side what could history change into? Be sure to look into this, and find out!
1. Ray's Promise!

**Ulrich362: Hi again guys, time for another crazy idea.**

**bopdog111: Another one made by Ulrich.**

**Ulrich362: Crazy ideas tend to come from me and less crazy ones are typically yours Bopdog, so with that said enjoy the start of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Dragon's Wish.**

**bopdog111: This one is different. How different? Let's see.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

A young man with silver and green hair and gold eyes was sitting under a tree looking at his deck with a frown on his face.

"Zarc?"

He turned to see a marooned haired girl was walking over to him. His expression brightened seeing her as he got up. "Ray? What are you doing here?"

"You look troubled." Ray told him.

Zarc frowned. "I'm just... I'm thinking. You're my best friend, and maybe even more than that. But you're all I have."

"What's wrong Zarc?" Ray asked concerned placing a hand on his shoulder.

Zarc closed his eyes before kissing Ray gently. Ray's eyes widen at that before kissing him back.

A few seconds later Zarc pulled back only to frown as he looked up. "Ray... how long have we known each other?"

"About... 6 months." Ray answered.

Zarc nodded before looking at his deck. "Ray, can you make me a promise?"

"What?" Ray asked curiously.

Zarc took five cards from his deck and looked at them. "If something happens... an accident or I get sick or... anything. I want you to take care of them for me. You're the only person in the world I know I can trust."

Ray looked at the cards to see five dragons. One of each different method.

"Will you keep them safe Ray?" Zarc asked.

Ray looked surprised at this but nodded. Zarc smiled with tears before hugging her. "Thank you Ray, that means more than you know."

Ray hugged him back.

"As long as we're here, do you mind if we just sit in the shade together for a while?" Zarc requested.

"Sure Zarc." Ray smiled.

Zarc smiled as the two of them laid down together and he gently placed an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

They were staring at where Zarc harmed his opponent by accident. He was looking around in awe before the crowd started cheering.

"Huh? Zarc he's hurt you need to do something!" Ray cried but it was drowned by the cheering.

"This... you want duels like this?" Zarc asked before a grin appeared on his face. "Is this what you want to see?"

The crowd cheered on in response.

"Yeah that's what we want Zarc!"

"Keep on it we love to see that kind of action!"

"Yeah this is what we want for in this!"

"ZARC! ZARC! ZARC! ZARC! ZARC! ZARC!"

"Then from now on that's what I'll give you all, exactly what you want!" Zarc declared.

Ray widen her eyes at that in horror. Days and weeks passed as Zarc's matches became more and more brutal with his opponent's getting injured worse and worse as his attitude became colder and colder.

Finally Ray has had enough. "Zarc!"

"Ray, isn't it amazing. My duels are exciting everyone." Zarc smiled. "It's the greatest thing ever."

"Zarc you have to stop this evil!" Ray yelled at him. "This is not what you wanted the crowd's cheering is changing you!"

Zarc's eyes widened. "Ray... what. are you saying? You've known that making the crowd happy is all I've ever wanted. I'm the strongest duelist in the world and they're loving my matches. Nothing could be better."

"Yes I know but don't you see? They didn't care if anyone gets hurt!" Ray told him. "That's what we should do in duels, and make sure he's okay!"

"It doesn't matter Ray. If people get hurt it just means they were too weak." Zarc replied.

Ray then couldn't help it, and slapped Zarc loudly. Zarc's eyes widened in shock before he glared at Ray. "Fine, you've made your feelings known."

With that he turned and walked off leaving Ray on her own.

"Zarc..." She trailed off sadly placing a hand on her chest.

Zarc's violent duels continued before one day he defeated dozens of opponents before standing in the center of the arena.

"Give me more, someone challenge me! Give me another opponent to crush!" Zarc declared.

Everyone cheered hugely at this as Ray looked on with frustrated tears. Zarc looked on before holding up five cards and summoning his dragons as they roared together unaware that Ray had fled the arena.

"Ray!" her father Leo Akaba ran after her on it.

She had tears in her eyes. "Why? Dad why did he do it?"

"I don't know. But I think I have a solution." Leo answered as he looked around, "Despite all the destruction the wind is still blowing and the flowers and trees seem to be fine. If we can tap into that energy then maybe... We can save people."

"What do you..." Ray started before they heard screaming and saw Zarc's dragons flying overhead attacking people.

"We need to hurry, and tap into that power." Leo told her.

Ray nodded at that.

With that said, and done during the rampage Leo, and Ray have put their efforts to tap the energies of the birds, the winds, the flowers, magic, and even the moon to create four spells to counter Zarc. The Natural Energy cards.

With the completion of the cards Leo Akaba turned to his daughter. "You have done enough, leave the rest to me."

"Dad, what are you saying? It's too risky!" Ray cried in horror.

"I'm going to use these cards to split Zarc and his dragons apart, though in doing so... the same thing is going to happen to me." he answered.

Ray's eyes widened before she paused. "No, I have to do it dad."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Now my dragons it is time to unite as one!" Zarc cried before holding up a card. "Astrograph Sorcerer who governs spacetime! With your abyssal power overlay our desires!"

A magician looking like space appear lifting his staff as Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes, Starving Venom, Clear Wing, Frozen Heart, and Zarc himself was lifted to a portal were they seem to be combining.

Seeing that Ray closed her eyes and took a look at the five cards before turning to Leo Akaba. "Goodbye dad."

With that she ran to the portal.

"Ray what are you thinking?" Leo Akaba questioned in shock before running after her.

"Zarc!" Ray cried as the portal faded revealing a massive dragon.

The dragon turned to her. **_"What do you want?"_**

Ray closed her eyes as a tear fell. "To keep my promise to someone I love!"

With that declaration she activated the five cards.

**_"Huh?"_ **the dragon was taken back.

Suddenly Zarc felt as though his body were being torn apart while five bracelets appeared on Ray's arms as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_It was a few days after Ray had first met Zarc. Zarc was sitting on a bench._

_"Zarc right?" asked a voice from behind him._

_He turned to see. It was a smiling Ray. "It's Ray, we met the other day after your duel remember?"_

_"Oh yeah." Zarc smiled standing up._

_"I just wanted to say your duels are always incredible. I'm a duelist myself but I don't have quite your level of skill." Ray admitted. "You always look like you're just having the best time out there."_

_"Well... I want to bring smiles to crowds." Zarc admitted._

_"That's a great thing to want. I'm sure if anyone can do that it's you." Ray smiled._

_"Thanks." Zarc smiled._

_"I should go, but it was nice talking with you." Ray smiled before walking away with a slight blush._

_Zarc looked on as he had a blush on his face as well._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

Ray opened her eyes as tears fell and Zarc continued roaring in agony. Roaring in agony Zarc roared at Ray, **_"Stop it! Stop it now! Or you will suffer the consequences!"_**

"I can't stop it now Zarc, even if I wanted to. The world, you, and me... all three of us are being torn apart." Ray told him as both of them split into five colored silhouettes of themselves as a different dragon flew towards each of Ray's silhouettes before a blinding flash of light enveloped the world.

* * *

_Years later..._

A crying was heard in the front door of a man's house. Curious the man opened the door and looked around. Hearing the crying from below he sees a basket. Inside was a baby girl with pink hair hugging a bracelet and a Duel Monsters card. Looking shocked he picked up the baby, and sees no note.

"You poor thing." he told the baby before picking her up and walking inside.

The baby girl calmed down hearing his voice. He gently rocked her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you from now on... Zuzu."

Her bracelet shined a little as she snuggled to him. With that he turned into the house and shut the door.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... there we have the opening chapter.**

**bopdog111: And the beginning of this story.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully you enjoy it and find the premise interesting. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	2. Day at You Show!

**Ulrich362: Well, it looks like you're liking this fic.**

**bopdog111: I have no complaints here.**

**Ulrich362: The first chapter showed the change but we're not quite at the start of Arc-V yet.**

**bopdog111: We have several things to do first.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, so let's get started. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Zuzu, are you awake?" asked a male voice.

The girl now a 5 year old opened her eyes.

"How's my precious little girl doing?" asked the man that found her.

"Good morning Daddy." Zuzu giggled.

The man smiled. "Do you want to go play with Yuya and uncle Yusho?"

"Yes!" Zuzu giggled.

The man smiled picking her up. "But you should let Yuya win this time, it's not nice to always beat him."

"But you told me it's having fun that matters." Zuzu told him.

"That's true." he admitted. "Well, are you and Yuya having fun when you duel?"

Zuzu thinks about it remembering she did have fun. As she did they walked to You Show Duel School.

"Yeah we did." Zuzu smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." the man smiled before opening You Show's front door. "Yusho, are you here?"

"Yes I am Skip!" a man wearing a red magician's uniform with a top hat, and a cane answered.

Skip smiled seeing him. "How are you and Yuya doing?"

"We're doing fine. I gave Yuya a new card a while ago." Yusho smiled.

"A new card?" Zuzu asked. "Really?"

"Yeah! My new main attraction!" a small boy with green hair, and goggles grinned.

"Just like my Odd-Eyes." Zuzu smiled.

"Want to see in a Yuya-Spectacular duel?" Yuya grinned.

Zuzu giggled. "Ok."

With that they walked to the arena.

"Ladies first Yuya." Zuzu smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Sonic X Theme)**

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Okay Zuzu." Yuya smiled.

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"Oh... daddy what field should we use?" Zuzu asked curiously.

"Any field you want." Skip answered.

"I like Musical Mountain." Zuzu smiled.

Skip typed before saying, "Musical Mountain it is."

With that the field appeared as they were at the summit of a mountain with musical notes floating in the air to form platforms.

* * *

_Musical Mountain_

_Action Field Spell Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Zuzu smiled seeing the field. "Ok, now I can play 1st Movement Solo Yuya. It lets me summon a Melodious Monster like Solo the Melodious Songstress."

* * *

_1st Movement Solo_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand or Deck. You can only activate 1 "1st Movement Solo" per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters during the turn you activate this card, except "Melodious" monsters._

* * *

_Solo the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your Deck, except "Solo the Melodious Songstress"._

* * *

"Now I'll set two cards and end my turn Yuya."

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay let's start this episode of the Yuya-Spectacular!" Yuya grinned drawing.

Zuzu giggled at that. "You're so silly Yuya."

"Well let's start by bringing out Performapal Whip Snake!" Yuya grinned as a blue snake wearing a black top hat, and having a ribbon appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

__Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; switch its current ATK and DEF until the End Phase.__

* * *

"Oh no!" Zuzu panicked before running for an Action Card.

"Now Whip Snake get set to strike!" Yuya grinned.

"I found it, I play Evasion!" Zuzu called. "It lets Solo dodge your Whip Snake!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

Solo dodged.

"I'll set two cards." Yuya ended.

* * *

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Yuya: 4000**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

"My turn, and since I have a Melodious monster I can summon Sonata the Melodious Diva in attack mode Yuya." Zuzu smiled.

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Okay Zuzu." Yuya grinned running to an Action Card.

"Sonata's ability gives my Melodious Monsters 500 more attack and defense points Yuya." Zuzu reminded him.

_Solo: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"Solo attack Performapal Whip Snake!"

Yuya grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Evasion!"

Zuzu pouted. "Meanie, I end my turn."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"Okay here's the next act!" Yuya grinned drawing.

Zuzu smiled at that. Yuya looked at the card he drew, and grinned excitedly.

"What did you draw?" Zuzu asked.

"First I'll summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" Yuya grinned as a hippo appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Hip Hippo_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

__After you Normal Summon this card, you can Tribute Summon 1 Level 7 or higher monster in face-up Attack Position during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)__

* * *

"Oh no." Zuzu panicked.

"And now I use Hip Hippo, and Whip Snake to tribute summon!" Yuya grinned as the two vanished, "And now let's welcome our main attraction! The magician of smiles, and the spellcaster of laughs, Peformapal Laugh Maker!"

At that a yellowed man with a staff, and having on a yellow magician cap appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Laugh Maker_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card declares an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each monster on the field whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK, except other monsters you control, until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect while its current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard besides "Performapal Laugh Maker"; Special Summon it. You can only use 1 monster effect of "Performapal Laugh Maker" per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Your special monster." Zuzu recalled before laughing. "He makes me happy."

"He does to me too!" Yuya smiled, "And now start of the battle phase! Laugh Maker's ability! When he makes an attack he gains 1000 attack points for every monster on the field whose attack points are higher then their original!"

Zuzu's eyes widened.

_Performapal Laugh Maker:** (ATK: 2500 + (1000 * 2) = 4500)**_

Both of her Melodious monsters started laughing as Laugh Maker absorbed the laughs.

"Now attack Sonata with Laughing Spark!" Yuya grinned as Laugh Maker fired a blast from his staff.

Zuzu cried out as her monster shattered.

**(Zuzu: 1200)**

_Solo: **(ATK: 2100 - 500 = 1600/DEF: 1500 - 500 = 1000)**_

"During the end of this battle phase Laugh Maker's ability ends." Yuya grinned.

_Performapal Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 4500 - (1000 * 2) = 2500)**_

Zuzu frowned. "I'm in trouble."

"Well not really. His ability only activates whenever he attacks." Yuya admitted.

Zuzu nodded. "Ok."

"That's my turn." Yuya grinned as he run to an Action Card.

* * *

**Zuzu: 1200**

**Yuya: 4000**

* * *

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card and smiled. "I summon Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode."

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_While this Special Summoned card is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects, or be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Now I have two Melodious Monsters in play Yuya."

"I know what that means!" Yuya grinned.

Zuzu smiled too. "I summon Odd-Eyes the Melodious Dragon in attack mode!"

As Zuzu said that a red dragon with music note shaped horns appeared roaring a peaceful melody.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes the Melodious Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_If you control two or more "Melodious" monsters you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled. This card gains 400 ATK for every other "Melodious" Monster on your field._

* * *

"You've never beaten Odd-Eyes, Yuya and you won't today."

"We will see! Both of our main attractions are here!" Yuya grinned as Laugh Maker twirled his staff.

"Yeah, they are Yuya." Zuzu smiled before grinning. "Odd-Eyes, attack Performapal Laughmaker with Harmonic Spiral Flame!"

The dragon fired a blast as Laugh Maker twirled it's staff to defend.

"I activate the trap, Command Performance!" Yuya called.

* * *

_Command Performance_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control a "Performapal" monster: Change all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. Monsters changed to Defense Position by this effect cannot change their battle positions until the end of the next turn._

* * *

"I play Melodious Illusion!" Zuzu countered. "It protects one of my Melodious Monsters from your spell and trap cards, and it lets that monster attack two times. I pick Odd-Eyes!"

* * *

_Melodious Illusion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; this turn, that face-up monster you control is unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Trap effects, and it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"That means Odd-Eyes won't change to defense mode."

"Maybe not but I can play Illusion Balloons!" Yuya called as Laugh Maker was destroyed. "And Laugh Maker's ability is chained to that!"

* * *

_Illusion Balloons_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If a monster(s) was destroyed during this turn, while you controlled it: Excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, then you can Special Summon 1 excavated "Performapal" monster, also shuffle the rest back into your Deck._

* * *

"No it isn't, Laugh Maker only gets points when he attacks Yuya." Zuzu said. "Plus, I have Score the Melodious Diva's special ability. I can discard her to drop Laugh Maker's points to zero."

Yuya's eyes widen.

* * *

**Zuzu: 1200**

**Yuya: 0000**

**Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

"I... More meant his other ability." Yuya told her as the field vanished.

"Oh yeah." Zuzu laughed before smiling. "Odd-Eyes is super strong Yuya."

"Yeah... But I still thought I can beat him." Yuya grinned. "Me, and Laugh Maker will be back for him!"

Zuzu smiled happily. "Ok, that's a promise Yuya."

Yuya nodded with a grin.

"Ok you two, how about before we start class we have snacks?" Yusho chuckled. "Yoko made them."

"Ah yeah!" Yuya grinned.

Zuzu smiled happily as they ran out of the room.

"They're really something aren't they Yusho?" Skip asked with a smile.

"Yes they are Skip. I wonder what kind of kids they are since we founded them." Yusho admitted.

"Amazing ones Yusho." Skip smiled. "Amazing ones."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Declan, can you come here please?" asked a male voice.

A young gray haired boy with glasses look at the age of 6 walked over.

"How are your studies going?" Leo Akaba asked sitting at a desk. "Are you enjoying learning how to Duel?"

"It's going good Dad." Declan answered.

Leo Akaba nodded at that. "That's it."

Declan nodded before turning to walk out but said, "Oh Dad there is something I wanted to ask."

"Yes?" Leo Akaba asked while glancing at his computer before turning to Declan.

"If it is alright I like to try reaching for the Pro Leagues." Declan asked. "Just as soon as I'm ready."

Leo Akaba paused before nodding. "That's a fine goal."

Declan nodded before walking off. Leo Akaba watched him walk off before looking at the screen. _'If I'm right... I'll make that the key, it'll take time to prepare everything but soon she'll be back.'_

With that thought in mind he walked out of the office and into another room before a light flashed and he vanished.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Zuzu and Yuya are becoming fast friends. Though for the curious Yuya is still the main protagonist... but certain events just might play out differently.**

**bopdog111: Yuya's duel with the Sledgehammer for example.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, so with only one more chapter before the canon events begin hopefully you continue to enjoy this one. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Times in the Xyz Dimension!

**bopdog111: You guys have been wanting a new chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Well the wait is over.**

**bopdog111: This chapter is before the canon events.**

**Ulrich362: True, though unlike the last two it ties more closely into those events. You'll see what we mean, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been years since Leo Akaba's mysterious disappearance and his son Declan had taken over the Leo Corporation.

"I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me Yusho." Declan stated calmly. "There's something important we need to discuss."

"What is it?" a man wearing a top hat, and a red magician uniform asked him.

"War." Declan answered. "It's highly likely that war is coming, and my father is more than likely involved."

"A war?" Yusho asked shocked, "And Leo is getting involved?"

"Yes, you're familiar with the four advanced summoning mechanics correct?" Declan asked.

"Yeah." Yusho nodded at that.

"The reality is there are four dimensions parallel to our own, each of which focuses exclusively on one of the four mechanics." Declan explained. "My father has traveled to the Fusion Dimension and is planning on invading the others. Ours included."

"So their are Synchro, Xyz, and Ritual Dimensions also?" Yusho asked.

"Exactly, that's why I have to ask something of you. You're one of the greatest duelists in the Standard Dimension, which is why I'd like if you could go to another Dimension to attempt to gather whatever support you can." Declan stated.

Yusho hearing that gave it thought before agreeing.

Declan nodded at that before they walked to a room with a large device.

"I appreciate what you're doing Yusho. This will save countless lives." Declan told him.

Yusho nodded as he walked over.

Declan moved to a computer and nodded before a flash of light filled the room only to fade revealing Yusho was gone.

* * *

_Heartland City Xyz Dimension..._

A black, and purple haired version of Yuya was watching a black haired version of Zuzu dueling someone with a black haired young man with him.

Then a black dragon on the Zuzu lookalike's field attacked winning her the duel.

"Whoa she's good." the Yuya lookalike smiled.

"My sis has skills." the young man agreed with a soft smile.

"And looks." the Yuya lookalike agreed before pausing as he turned to both the young man, and the Zuzu lookalike in shock, "You never told me you have a sister!"

"You never asked Yuto." the young man mentioned before sighing. "Come on."

Yuto nodded as he followed him. The young man led him down to the field as people were leaving. "Lulu, you did a great job today."

She turned to him smiling, "Thanks Shay. As always Dark Rebellion does his best to help."

"True, he might not be a Lyrilusc but he's definitely a strong partner." Shay smiled. "Actually, someone wanted to meet you. This is Yuto."

Lulu turned to him as she smiled, "Shay raves about you sometimes."

Yuto only looked at her in awe as she giggled at his look, "You have quite a friend Shay."

"Yeah, that's true." Shay smiled only to frown. "Did you guys hear the news though?"

"About this morning?" Yuto asked him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Lulu admitted.

"Though just to be sure can you tell us again?" Yuto asked.

Shay looked at Yuto before frowning. "There's supposed to be a new teacher at the Clover Branch, someone who's supposed to be a skilled duelist which means Kite's going to get even stronger."

"Along with Yuma getting more skilled each time." Lulu added, "Though with him being the dunderhead he is the overconfidence beats him every time it's not even funny."

"You gotta admit his determination is impressive since he doesn't give up no matter what." Yuto told her.

"Yeah." Lulu agreed nodding as she asked, "So when should this new teacher start teaching?"

"It should be two days." Shay answered.

The two nodded at that.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" Yuto asked.

"Sounds good." Lulu smiled as they walked off.

At that they see Yusho was talking to a blue haired girl with glasses.

"A Magician?" Lulu asked in confusion.

Hearing that they turned as Yusho paused briefly before smiling, "Hello there. I am Yusho Sakaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Yuto." Yuto smiled.

"I'm Lulu Obsidian and this is my brother Shay." Lulu added with her own smile. "We go to the Spade Branch."

"Oh the Spade Branch. Well shame I'm teaching the Clover Branch." Yusho told them, "But when you have a frown always turn it upside down."

"That's a nice way to look at things." Lulu smiled.

"Well take a look at this." Yusho smiled, "I activate Smile World."

At that what emerged from his duel disk were spheres, planets, and suns all with smiles. Lulu and Yuto smiled seeing the card but Shay frowned.

"When you feel down just go up, and when always laugh once, and a while." Yusho smiled, "Dueling is always meant to bring smiles to everyone, and make new friends. And you can also learn from your opponent at that they do as you become friends with them."

"A duelist should grow strong with their own strength." Shay mentioned.

"Well yes but from duels also comes experience." Yusho agreed pointing out, "And it also starts that the bond of friendship can help you out at anytime. 'When the going gets tough, the tough get dueling'. That's a phrase I like to say."

"I like the sound of that." Yuto smiled.

"Me too." Lulu smiled back.

"Me three." the glasses girl smiled also.

Yusho nodded as bowed to them, "I'm glad to meet you three. Hope we meet again real soon."

Lulu, Yuto, and Shay nodded as Yusho walked off.

"He's such a great guy." the glasses girl smiled.

"Yeah... you're Saya right?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah." the girl replied.

"You're lucky." Lulu admitted. "He sounds like he'll be a great teacher."

"Yeah he will." Saya smiled

* * *

_Later..._

Yuto, and Lulu were sitting together on a bench.

"I'm serious." Yuto insisted.

"I know you are." Lulu giggled.

Yuto blushed before frowning. "It's not exactly fair Kite gets Yusho as his teacher, he's already out of our league."

"Well we can ask Yusho to teach us sometime right?" Lulu asked.

Yuto nodded. "Yeah."

"Well after a long day of dueling I'm tuckered out." Lulu added sighing exhausted, "I could use a nap."

When she said that leaned on Yuto's shoulder. Yuto turned red at that before smiling.

The next day the Spade and Clover branches were preparing for's friendly competition. Saya was dueling Lulu, Yuto was taking on a red-head named Allen, and Shay was facing Kite.

On the time Yuto managed to beat Allen while Kite won against Shay, and Lulu lost her match.

"Ah man." Lulu said disappointed she lost.

Saya walked over, and smiled, "It was amazing to duel you Lulu. You are a incredible young woman."

"Thanks." Lulu smiled.

"Here... Have this." Saya said handing Lulu a card called Little Fairy.

"Oh, thanks." Lulu smiled reaching to take the card.

"It is my favorite card. But it's why I want you to have it, I think it'll be a perfect fit for your deck." Saya smiled.

"Yeah, I think..." Lulu started.

"Lulu!" they turned to see Shay but he doesn't seem happy, "Give that back."

"Huh?" Saya asked in confusion.

"Why?" Lulu asked confused.

Shay only did something they didn't expect. He smacked the card out of her hand as he told her, "A Duelist should NEVER hand over her cards to her opponent. Never."

Yuto frowned seeing that.

"I just... sorry." Saya apologized before picking up her card and walking off.

"Shay you didn't have to do that!" Lulu told her brother.

Shay told her, "A Duelist should only use her own cards not anyone else's."

Yusho was watching the matches and frowned seeing that.

"Man sorry that had to happen Saya." Allen told her with Kite on their side.

"Shay's just a sore loser. Saya did the right thing." Kite answered.

"I don't know... I think he's always like that." Saya told him, "He views Dueling as something different."

Kite nodded in agreement only to frown. "I'll talk with him."

"Should we tell Hart, and your Dad you'll be there in a minute?" Saya asked.

"Yeah." Kite nodded before walking over to Yuto, Lulu, and Shay.

Yuto was arguing with Shay with Lulu looking on worried before noticing Kite, "Oh... Hi Kite. Is there something you need?"

"I came to make sure everything's alright, did something happen with Saya?" Kite asked while staring at Shay.

"Well... She offered me her Little Fairy card but Shay smacked it out of my hand saying that Duelists should only use their own cards." Lulu answered sadly.

"He's half right. But only half." Kite mentioned.

That made Lulu look at him.

"A duelist should grow with their own cards. Though a duelist can grow and expand their deck." Kite answered.

"Oh... So Saya did what's wrong?" Lulu asked.

"No, she didn't." Kite replied. "Shay did."

With that he walked off. Yuto, and Shay watched on at that.

Yusho did the same. _'They're talented but have some more to learn. I hope they don't get dragged into this.'_

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well there we go.**

**bopdog111: The chapter before the canon events is a lookout on the Xyz Dimension.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, and with that done the first canon match is coming up... though for obvious reasons it'll be different. Also for the curious, Saya matched Dark Rebellion with Dark Fairy Cheer Girl.**

**bopdog111: Can Yuya's Laughmaker handle Sledgehammer's Battleguard King?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	4. Swing into Action!

**bopdog111: Okay we're now at the canon story. Though as stated before Yuya, and Sledgehammer's match will be different.**

**Ulrich362: True.**

**bopdog111: So what will happen? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It had been a few years since Yusho disappeared before his match with the Sledgehammer. Yuya was devastated when the Sledgehammer was declared the winner by default, and was getting bullied a lot for Yusho's 'cowardice'. We are now to where Yuya was dueling his best friend from the Strong Dojo, Gong Strong.

"Alright Yuya, I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense mode!" Gong called as the mechanical samurai appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF; 3500_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can change its battle position. "Superheavy Samurai" monsters you control can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If they do, apply their DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"Now show me what you can do."

"It's showtime! Ladies, gentlemen, and Gong how 'bout I kick things off this round's entertainment with some Carnival Craving Hippos!" Yuya cried now older riding on a hippo monster jumping on a rooftop playing a spell. "Get hopping hippos!

Three different colored hippos appeared dancing in front of Yuya.

* * *

_Hippo Carnival_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 3 "Hippo Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but they cannot be Tributed. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck while a "Hippo Token" is in a Monster Zone. For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters for attacks, except "Hippo Tokens"._

* * *

_Hippo Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Beast/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can be used as a "Hippo Token"._

* * *

Gong frowned seeing that.

"Gah! Quit goofing around Yuya!" Zuzu yelled slamming her hands on the controls which to her shock started to short out.

Skip hearing the system malfunctioning barged in, "What's going on, Zuzu!?"

"Oh, I just had a wee mishap..." Zuzu said to him worried.

"I told you to treat this equipment with TLC!" Skip cried running over, "Our Duel School depends on this ARC System!"

That was when they, and Gong noticed that the simulator started to static to which Yuya having not noticed calling, "You Hippos sure know how to have a good time!"

Everything in the room vanished with him in the air. He panicked trying to avoid hurting himself as they see he fell to the ground wincing. "...Ouch."

"Yuya, are you alright?" Gong asked.

"Yeah... I'm alright." Yuya answered getting up.

"Yuya... what do you have to say for yourself?" Zuzu asked him from the microphone.

Yuya then made a funny face at her which Zuzu disdainfully remarked, _"Figures..."_

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Oh man if the Arc System, and my hot-blooded coaching are ruined the students will leave!" Skip panicked.

"Sorry dad." Zuzu apologized.

Yuya groaned placing his goggles over his eyes, "Aw man I was about to unveil my best Dueltaining Moves when the system went down!"

"Yuya, you need to focus on dueling." Zuzu scolded. "You don't take anything seriously."

Yuya moved to leave only to bump into Gong, "Ouch... Is that you Gong or did someone placed a boulder here?"

"Not funny Yuya." Gong told him. "Zuzu's right, your dueling is sad."

Yuya removed his goggles showing they had red marks from the bumping, and only grinned "Well their isn't anything wrong with my Dueltaining as long as the audience is laughing."

"They're not laughing with you Yuya, they're laughing at you." Zuzu told him before sighing. "Goofing off and being silly was fine when we were little but you need to take things seriously now."

"When Yusho was on the field he has all the fans smiling." Gong told him. "He made Dueltaining, entertaining. Your duels are usually just embarrassing!"

"Well if you ask me my dad's last duel was also embarrassing." Yuya grinned at him.

"Yuya!" Gong, and Zuzu yelled.

Yuya only waved off, "Relax."

The door then opened showing a man wearing shades, and having on a yellow, and black uniform.

"Oh I do hope I not intruding." The man apologized.

"No, can we help you?" Skip inquired.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nico Smiley, dueling manager and promoter." The man introduced. "Currently I represent the reigning Action Duel Champion, The Sledgehammer."

That caught everyone's attention.

"The Sledgehammer?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"Indeed. He is hosting festivities at the Leo Institute, and he has issued a one-on-one match between him, and Yuya Sakaki." Nico answered.

"A chance to duel the Sledgehammer, of cou..." Yuya started.

"Absolutely not!" Skip interrupted.

"Huh?" Nico asked surprised before asking, "Why not? Not only will this match mean so much to everyone but You Show will also get free publicity."

"I won't let Yuya be humiliated!" Skip answered.

"He's right." Zuzu agreed.

"I see, well thank you for your time." Nico noted before pausing. "Oh, did I forget to mention that if they win the Leo Duel School will provide the latest Solid Vision Technology?"

That instantly changed Skip's mind, "You've got a deal!"

SMACK!

Zuzu smacked him with a paper fan.

"What was that you were just saying about not letting Yuya humiliate himself?" Zuzu questioned.

"But for the good of the school..."

"What about for the good of Yuya?" Zuzu asked him.

"Hey where's Yuya?" Gong asked as they noticed he's gone.

"Just like his old man." Nico remarked.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yuya was alone with his goggles on sitting on a railing staring at his swinging Pendulum that has the stadium behind it. That was when he remembered something.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_A Younger Yuya was sitting outside alone sniffing from a whole day of bullying with his goggles down before suddenly his goggles were removed releasing the tears that were building in it as Yuya wiped his eyes crying as Yusho who was with him knell beside him, "Take your dad's advice, Yuya. Try to laugh when you feel like crying. And when things get tough, respond with a smile. It will give you the strength to keep moving forward!"_

_With that he removed Yuya's Pendulum as he swing it in front of Yuya, "It's kinda like a Pendulum. If the Pendulum swings one way, you know it will swing the other way, too, like in a duel."_

_Yuya watched the Pendulum in wonder._

_"The key to Dueling is to believe in your deck and yourself." Yusho smiled to him, "When you're falling behind, you can always make things swing your way again, so don't worry about anything. Just try to enjoy the ride. Try to remember what I've told you, Yuya. It may helped you someday..."_

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Yuya stares on as the Pendulum swings remembering Yusho's words.

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked walking up to him.

Yuya turned, "Oh hey Zuzu."

Zuzu leaned on the railing. "I miss him too you know."

"I know... I am remember some words he told me." Yuya said to her looking at his Pendulum.

Zuzu smiled at that.

"And he's right. I will believe in myself, and have fun." Yuya smiled jumping off the railing on the road, and taking his goggles off.

Zuzu smiled seeing that.

* * *

_The day of the duel..._

Skip, Zuzu, and Gong ran in as Nico announced, "Alright everyone the duel of the century is about to begin! Three years ago the champion Yusho Sakaki did not show up in his duel against the Sledgehammer will now his only son Yuya will try to erase that disgrace but we don't know what surprises the Sledgehammer has in store!"

As Nico said that the Sledgehammer walked up.

Zuzu frowned seeing him.

"And now everyone time to activate the field the Castle of Chaos!" Nico announced holding a card up.

* * *

_Castle of Chaos_

_Action Field Spell Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

The castle appeared as the Sledgehammer rose up to the balcony looking out over the field.

"And now everyone! Give it up for Yuya Sakaki!" Nico called... But Yuya isn't coming up, "Kid... That's your cue!"

"He's not even gonna show?" A audience member asked.

"Guess like father like son." Another guessed.

"Yuya..." Zuzu frowned.

"This must be a joke." The Sledgehammer said disgruntled as he was unaware a clown was behind him doing funny faces. "I was hoping to bring that coward Yusho out. I must defeat Yusho Sakaki is a one-on-one Duel to prove I am deserving to be the true champion!"

Seeing the clown Zuzu and Gong looked shocked.

"Please tell me that isn't who I think it is." Zuzu frowned.

"It is." Gong frowned.

Soon the crowd started clamoring telling the Sledgehammer to turn around. He turned around seeing the clown.

"Ah! What's this? Don't tell me the circus came to town?" The Sledgehammer asked as the clown bowed to him.

"It didn't." The boy clown grinned, "I'm your opponent."

The clown pulled off his mask, and hat showing it's Yuya.

"Well?" Yuya grinned, "You ready to get this show on the road?"

"So you didn't run away like your father." the Sledgehammer stated.

"My dad wasn't scared of you, and neither am I!" Yuya told him, "So let's quit the stall, and get to it."

"Alright, if you're in a hurry to lose who am I to get in your way." the Sledgehammer smirked before activating his Duel Disc.

"Alright now duelists get your hands set, and battle!" Nico announced as they got set.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: What I've Done (Nightcore) by Lickin Park)**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Sledgehammer: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya grinned, "I'm up first."

With that he ran before jumping off the balcony as he grinned waving to Sledgehammer before saying, "And to soften this act starts off by summoning Performapal Uni!"

At that a woman wearing with clothing appeared with a grin.

* * *

_Performapal Uni_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1500_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Performapal" monster from your hand in Attack Position. During your opponent's turn: You can banish 1 "Performapal" monster, except "Performapal Uni", and this card from your Graveyard; the next time you would take battle damage this turn, you do not (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

Before Yuya hits the ground Uni grabbed his hand as they flew around the field.

"Running away?" the Sledgehammer questioned.

"And then since I summoned her, I can summon a level 3 or lower Performapal to join her!" Yuya grinned, "So I'm bringing out Performapal Thunderhino to join this act!"

At that Uni let go as Yuya hopped on a rhino monster.

* * *

_Performapal Thunderhino_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 1800_

_Monsters your opponent controls cannot target face-up "Performapal" monsters for attacks, except this one. If a "Performapal" card(s) you control, except "Performapal Thunderhino", would be destroyed by battle or card effect while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card instead._

* * *

"And then as long as Thunderhino is here you can't attack Uni." Yuya grinned, "Then I'll place a card down. Now catch us if you can!"

With that Thunderhino started to trottle off.

"They just started, and already he's taking off!" A audience member called finding this boring.

"At least he didn't ran off like his father. Though the only thing missing for this chicken are his wings." Another audience member remarked.

Zuzu clenched her fists hearing that.

Sledgehammer 1st Turn:

"You're good at running away, I'll give you that but it won't help you in this duel. I activate Feast of the Wild LV5, this lets me summon two level five monsters immediately, and I pick Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard!" the Sledgehammer declared as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Feast of the Wild LV5_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon up to 2 Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, but their effects are negated, also, for the rest of this turn, they cannot attack._

* * *

_Swamp Battleguard_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_This card gains 500 ATK for each "Lava Battleguard" you control._

* * *

_Lava Battleguard_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1550_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card gains 500 ATK for each "Swamp Battleguard" you control._

* * *

"With their effects gone they can't take care of Thunderhino." Yuya grinned reminding him.

The Sledgehammer only smirked. "That's true, but I can release both of my Battleguards in order to summon the all powerful Battleguard King in attack mode."

* * *

_Battleguard King_

_Earth Attribute_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: You can Tribute any number of Warrior-Type monsters, except this card; for each Tributed monster, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

The huge warrior carrying a huge mace appeared.

"And the Sledgehammer has summoned his powerful ace!" Nico cried seeing it.

"Next I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." the Sledgehammer continued.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew his cards before smirking. "I activate another Feast of the Wild LV5 to bring Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard back from my graveyard."

The two monsters reappeared at that.

"Now for every Warrior monster I sacrifice Battleguard King gets an extra attack." the Sledgehammer revealed as Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard vanished. "Attack his Thunderhino!"

Battleguard King attacked the monster as Yuya grabbed an Action Card before grinning. "Sorry but I activate the Action Spell, Evasion to negate the attack!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"It negates one attack, but I have two more." the Sledgehammer reminded Yuya. "Attack again Battleguard King!"

The King charged in as Yuya reached in, and grabbed another, "I play the Action Spell, Miracle! This allows Thunderhino to stay, and halved all damage! But since he's in defense mode I won't take damage!"

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

__If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved.__

* * *

"Fine, I'll attack one more time." the Sledgehammer declared.

The King charged as Yuya ran but this time Thunderhino is destroyed as he rolled to avoid falling in pain, "Well I'll activate Illusion Balloons!"

* * *

_Illusion Balloons_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If a monster(s) was destroyed during this turn, while you controlled it: Excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, then you can Special Summon 1 excavated "Performapal" monster, also shuffle the rest back into your Deck._

* * *

"Since a monster I have was destroyed this turn, I can check the top five cards of my deck, and if any of them is a Performapal I can summon it!" Yuya said checking his top 5 before calling, "And it's this! Hip Hippo!"

The hippo appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Hip Hippo_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

__After you Normal Summon this card, you can Tribute Summon 1 Level 7 or higher monster in face-up Attack Position during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)__

* * *

"I set one card and end my turn." the Sledgehammer finished.

* * *

**Yuya: 4000**

**Sledgehammer: 4000**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"My draw!" Yuya drew and after seeing Laughmaker grinned, "Awe yeah!"

Jumping to a ledge he called, **"Your attention please! My next move is about to be a show stopper! Watch as we say bye to Uni, and Hip Hippo!"**

The Hippo, and Uni vanished as Yuya jumped down, **"Now please welcome..."**

He took off his Jester outfit showing his real outfit before calling **"Our main attraction! The Magician of Smiles, the maker of Laughs, and a jokey Trickster! Performapal Laugh Maker!"**

Laugh Maker appeared chuckling ready to spread laughs as Yuya grabbed onto his staff as they flew like how Yusho, and Sky Magician does.

* * *

_Performapal Laugh Maker_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

__When this card declares an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each monster on the field whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK, except other monsters you control, until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect while its current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard besides "Performapal Laugh Maker"; Special Summon it. You can only use 1 monster effect of "Performapal Laugh Maker" per turn, and only once that turn.__

* * *

"That monster is no match for my Battleguard King." the Sledgehammer pointed out.

"But after I used these here it's a different story!" Yuya grinned, "First off I'll activate the Equip Spell, Performapal Curtain on my Laugh Maker!"

* * *

_Performapal Curtain_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equipped only to a level 5 or higher "Performapal" monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK during your turn only. When it destroys an opponent's monster as a result by battle inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

Laugh Maker grinned taking a new staff.

_Laughmaker:** (ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

The Sledgehammer's eyes widened in shock.

"And now Laugh Maker get set to strike!" Yuya grinned as his monster got ready.

"What are you doing, our monsters have the same attack points." the Sledgehammer pointed out.

"Except when he attacks he gains 1000 more attack points for every monster who's attack points are higher then their original! Since he's the only one he gets only a thousand!" Yuya revealed with a grin.

_Laugh Maker:** (ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"And by the way when the monster equipped with Curtain decrowns your king you take it's attack points as damage!" Yuya added.

The Sledgehammer's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "1000 points of battle damage plus 3000 points from that effect is 4000 points of damage!"

Yuya grinned while saying "I can end this duel with one blast. Laugh Maker! Take down, Battleguard King! Laughing Spark!"

As Yuya said that, Laugh Maker launched a pink blast at Battleguard King. The blast hit Battleguard King creating a massive explosion.

"Oh! Is the attack successful or-" Nico was cutoff when the smoke cleared.

"You aren't the only one who can play an Action Spell." the Sledgehammer stated. "I grabbed Choice Choice, and used it to protect Battleguard King from destruction."

* * *

_Choice Choice_

_Action Spell Card_

_During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
_● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

**(Sledgehammer: 3000)**

"Oh, and Sledgehammer reminds us why he's number one!" Nico announced as Yuya watched in shock.

"Anything else?" the Sledgehammer taunted.

Yuya grunted, _'At least he didn't used Battleguard Rage but still...'_

"It's your turn now." Yuya told him, "And with this not being my turn anymore Laugh Maker's ability wears off, and Curtain's effect is no longer effective so his attack points return to the way they are."

_Laughmaker:** (ATK: 4000 - 500 - 1000 = 2500)**_

The Sledgehammer 2nd Turn:

"My move, and I think I'll start with Battleguard Rage to give my Battleguard King 1000 more attack points." the Sledgehammer smirked.

* * *

_Battleguard Rage_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Warrior-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. Monsters destroyed by battle with it are returned to the hand instead of going to the Graveyard. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

_Battleguard King: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"Now I'll attack your Laughmaker, lets see who's laughing now."

"Ah crap!" Yuya cried as Laugh Maker moves to fly off.

Battleguard King roared before hurling its club striking Laugh Maker out of the sky. While grunting Yuya revealed, "By banishing Thunderhino from the graveyard Laugh Maker is saved!"

"You still take the damage from my attack." the Sledgehammer reminded him. "Now I'll set one card and end my turn."

**(Yuya: 2500)**

"Whoa Yuya barely hanged in there." Nico called.

* * *

**Yuya: 2500**

****Sledgehammer: 3000****

* * *

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya drew, "First off with this being my turn again, Laugh Maker gains 500 points from Curtain!"

_Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

The Sledgehammer frowned at that. Yuya seeing the card he drawn smiled, "Everyone! The crowd here is feeling gloomy so why don't we fix that by activating a Spell of Wonder?"

"That can only mean one thing." Zuzu smiled.

"Now welcome to Smile World!" Yuya smiled as dozens of planets, suns, and stars appeared all with smiley faces.

* * *

_Smile World_

_Normal Spell Card_

__All face-up monsters currently on the field gain 100 ATK for each monster currently on the field, until the end of this turn__

* * *

The Sledgehammer stared at the faces in shock.

_Battleguard King: **(ATK: 4000 + (100 * 2) = 4200)**_

_Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 3000 + 100 * 2) = 3200)**_

"As you all remember all monsters gains 100 attack points for every monster on the field." Yuya smiled looking out as Laugh Maker landed at a ledge where Yuya stand on with his ace beside him.

"Now what?" the Sledgehammer questioned.

"Now comes the finale!" Yuya grinned as he snapped his fingers, "Laugh Maker's ability! He gains 1000 points for every monster on the field who's attack points are higher then what they normally are!"

_Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 3200 + (1000 * 2) = 5200)**_

"Is this the end?" Nico asked.

"Go Laugh Maker! Laughing Spark!" Yuya smiled as his Spellcaster fired a second blast.

"Trap card open, Battleguard Poison!" the Sledgehammer called. "It negates your monster's special abilities."

* * *

_Battleguard Poison_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if you control a "Battleguard" monster. Target one monster your opponent controls, negate that monster's effects until the End Phase._

* * *

"It does what?" Yuya asked shocked.

_Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 5200 - (1000 * 2) = 3200)**_

Yuya ran for an Action Card.

"Too late!" Skip cried in horror as Battleguard King redirected Laugh Maker's blast destroying it.

**(Yuya: 1500)**

"Thanks to Battleguard Rage your monster returns to your hand." the Sledgehammer smirked.

Yuya grunted as he shows Laugh Maker's card before placing it in his hand.

"Oh dear! I don't want to be Yuya being stared at by Battleguard King!" Nico cried.

"Your turn is over, you have no cards in play, and my Battleguard King is ready to wipe out the last of your life points on my next turn." the Sledgehammer declared. "You've lost."

"That's where your wrong." Yuya told him seriously which surprised him, "At You Show we are taught a phrase I'll never forget, 'When the going gets tough, the tough get dueling', and as long as I have at least 1 Life Point... I'M STILL IN THIS DUEL!"

_'Yuya.'_ Zuzu thought with a smile hearing that.

The Sledgehammer paused hearing that. "What can you possibly do at this point?"

"That's what we don't know. Their are surprises everywhere, and great plot twists." Yuya grinned before declaring, "So bring it on Sledgehammer!"

The Sledgehammer 3rd Turn:

_Battleguard King: **(ATK: 4200 - (100 * 2) = 4000)**_

"If you insist, Battleguard King end this duel!" the Sledgehammer declared.

The King raised his mace as Yuya ran off to avoid getting smacked, and find an Action Card.

"Is this the end of the duel?" Nico Smiley asked.

Yuya soon grabbed a card as King's mace hit the ground causing a hard smack.

"Yuya!" Zuzu, Skip, and Gong called in horror.

"It's over." the Sledgehammer smirked.

"Oh is it?"

Hearing that he looked around before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"What?" the Sledgehammer questioned turning.

It was Yuya looking unharmed as jumped back grinning at him.** (Yuya: 1500)**

"How did you avoid my attack?" the Sledgehammer questioned.

"It's thanks to this card that helped me get away." Yuya grinned showing the card that helped.

* * *

_Big Escape_

_Action Spell Card_

__End the Battle Phase.__

* * *

The Sledgehammer frowned before pausing. "Fine, I'll use the spell card Battleguard Roar. If it failed to deal damage you take damage equal to its defense points."

* * *

_Battleguard Roar_

_Normal Spell Card_

__Target one "Battleguard" monster you control that did not inflict battle damage this turn, inflict damage equal to its DEF. You can banish this card from your graveyard, one "Battleguard" monster you control is unaffected by spell and trap cards during the battle phase.__

* * *

Yuya looked alarmed as the effect him causing him to cry out. **(Yuya: 0400)**

"I end my move." the Sledgehammer stated.

"Yuya..." Zuzu trailed off worried.

* * *

**Yuya: 0400**

**Sledgehammer: 3000**

* * *

Yuya 4th Turn:

Yuya rose up breathing as he called, "It's my turn!"

He drew as he looked over his hand. The Sledgehammer just watched calmly. Yuya looked as his eyes widen seeing he only has high-leveled monsters in his hand.

_'Are you kidding?'_ Yuya thought in shock, _'Does this mean I'm not ready to take Dad's place?'_

Just then his Pendulum started glowing.

"What in the world?" the Sledgehammer questioned.

secs agoYuya watched on in shock as his Pendulum transformed all four of the monsters to a new kind of monster. Gaining a serious look Yuya called, "I'll use Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 9 Kai-Den Kendo Spirit to set the Pendulum Scale!"

At that both a blue cloak magician, and a warrior appeared as they rose up.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

__**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand.__

* * *

_Kai-Den Kendo Spirit_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 9_

_Warrior/Pendulum/Spirit_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned: Return this card from the Pendulum Zone to the hand._

__**Monster Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned: You can choose 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, and send to the GY all cards your opponent controls in the same column as that card. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up this turn: Return this card to the hand.__

* * *

"What in the world?" the Sledgehammer questioned.

"First off since their isn't a Odd-Eyes, or Magician card in my other zone Stargazer's scale goes from 1 to 4." Yuya added.

_Stargazer Magician: **(Pendulum Scale: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"Now I can summon monsters between levels 5 through 8 at the same time!" Yuya declared.

'What is he doing?' Zuzu thought in shock.

"Swing far Pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" Yuya called, "My monster is ready to swing into action! Get ready for for laughs Laugh Maker!"

At that Laugh Maker reappeared chuckling ready only for them to notice it has something new.

* * *

_Performapal Laugh Maker_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can gain 1000 LP._

__**Monster Effect:** When this card declares an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each monster on the field whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK, except other monsters you control, until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect while its current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard besides "Performapal Laugh Maker"; Special Summon it. You can only use 1 monster effect of "Performapal Laugh Maker" per turn, and only once that turn.__

* * *

"That monster won't help you." the Sledgehammer declared.

"Well now I'll activate Karate Spirit's Pendulum ability!" Yuya called, "Since I Pendulum Summoned this card returns to my hand!"

The spirit returned to his hand.

"But I'll discard it to play the effect of Performapal Makerbud in my hand!" Yuya said discarding the card, "With this Laughmaker gains attack points equal to half of Battleguard King's current points, and Battleguard King loses attack points equal to the card I discarded!"

"What?" the Sledgehammer questioned in shock.

_Battleguard King: **(ATK: 4000 - 2400 = 1600)**_

_Laugh Maker:** (ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500)**_

"Laugh Maker's ability!" Yuya added as Laugh Maker gained power again.

_Laugh Maker:** (ATK: 4500 + 1000 = 5500)**_

"This strike will deal you 3900 points of damage!" Yuya declared, "Laugh Maker, Laughing Spark!"

Being more then happy Laugh Maker aimed the final blow at Battleguard King.

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion!" the Sledgehammer called.

"Not so fast! I activate Stargazer Magician's Pendulum Ability!" Yuya cried, "When a Pendulum Monster I have battles your not allowed to activate Spells!"

The Sledgehammer could only watch in horror as his spell was negated and Laugh Maker destroyed Battleguard King.

* * *

**Yuya: 0400**

**The Sledgehammer: 0000**

**Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

"And that's the end of this performance!" Yuya grinned as the screen showed his face with a 'WIN' on it.

_'Yuya... wow.'_ Zuzu thought seeing that.

Yuya sighed as he looked around, _'I done it... Dad I avenged your honor.'_

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well there we have it, even without Odd-Eyes Yuya pulls off a victory against the Sledgehammer.**

**bopdog111: And Laugh Maker has quite an upgrade.**

**Ulrich362: Very true, unfortunately this has likely gotten the attention of someone else. As for what that will lead to... we'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	5. Trade Bait!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. After Yuya's victory against the Sledgehammer what will happen?**

**Ulrich362: Well after Yuya debuted a new mechanic it's sure to be something interesting.**

**bopdog111: Yeah it should be.**

**Ulrich362: Well, why don't we find out? Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was the day after Yuya's victory over the Sledgehammer and several kids were trying to meet him.

"Look at them!" Zuzu cried amazed.

"It's all thanks to Yuya." Skip grinned.

"They must be wanting to learn Pendulum that badly." Allie smiled.

"I guess so." Yuya nodded.

"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting." Gong told him.

Yuya nodded. "Right."

"Watch everyone! Yuya is gonna Pendulum Summon!" Allie cried to the crowd.

They all cheered as Yuya attempted to Pendulum Summon only for it to fail. They looked confused at that.

Yuya laughed it off before trying again only to fail a second time.

"What am I doing wrong, these are Pendulum Cards." Yuya frowned.

"Huh? Yuya can I see your cards?" Zuzu asked hearing that.

Yuya handed them to her. "Go ahead."

Zuzu looked over them as she said, "Hey. These cards are different from mine."

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked a boy.

"Take a look." Zuzu said showing to him Yuya's Stargazer Magician, and her Odd-Eyes Harmonic Dragon.

Seeing the monster nearly all the kids started complaining and accusing Yuya of cheating.

"Hey if he is cheating wouldn't his Duel Disk register an error?" Allie asked them offended.

"Then why is he the only person with those cards?" questioned a girl. "He's keeping them for himself."

"You don't know that." Frederick told her.

Almost all of the kids continued complaining and walking off leaving just a blue-haired boy. While Skip ran off to beg them to stay Yuya placed his goggles to his head.

"Yuya..." Zuzu frowned seeing that.

"Did I really cheat?" Yuya asked looking down.

"No way." the blue-haired boy answered.

They turned to him.

"You didn't cheat, maybe there's a trick or something." the boy suggested.

"Who are you?" Zuzu asked him.

"My name's Tate." he answered.

"You don't think I cheated?" Yuya asked him.

"No way!" Tate answered.

They looked startled about that.

"I know you didn't cheat."

Yuya at that smiled, and raise his Goggles up. Zuzu smiled seeing Yuya was feeling better.

* * *

_The next day..._

Tate had enrolled as a student at You Show and was talking with Allie and Frederick while Yuya and Zuzu were having a practice match with Gong and Skip operating the Solid Vision.

"Alright now Laugh Maker attack Odd-Eyes Harmonic Dragon!" Yuya called as his ace fired a blast at Zuzu's ace.

Zuzu braced herself as the attack hit.

Zuzu: 0000

Winner Yuya Sakaki.

"Got ya!" Yuya grinned as the field vanished.

"Yeah, you won Yuya." Zuzu smiled. "It was a fun duel though."

"It sure was." Yuya smiled.

With that they walked over to the three younger kids.

"Hooray for Yuya!" they cheered.

"What, no 'Sorry you lost Zuzu'?" Zuzu asked with a fake pout.

"We were gonna say that next." Allie said hugging her.

Zuzu hugged her back.

"Very impressive."

They turned to see a blonde haired boy.

"Huh, who are you?" Yuya asked curiously.

"My name is Sylvio Sawatari. A student of the Leo Institute." Sylvio introduced with a slight bow.

"The Leo Institute?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"Well what are you doing here?" Frederick inquired.

"I simply came here to see this Pendulum Summoning business in person, and invite Yuya to the Leo Institute's Building." Sylvio answered.

"Really?" Yuya asked. "Thank you."

"Ah it's no trouble." Sylvio smiled before smirking,_ 'And I'll get your Pendulum Cards soon Yuya.'_

"Can we go too?" Allie requested.

"Ah why not?" Sylvio smiled, "In fact you all are invited as well."

Tate, Allie, and Frederick all cheered at that.

"Thanks Sylvio." Yuya smiled.

"Let's go chop chop." Sylvio said to them turning to walk out.

Zuzu frowned at that as the five You Show students followed Sylvio.

"Something wrong Zuzu?" Yuya asked her.

"Just a bad feeling, it's probably nothing." Zuzu answered.

They soon arrived at a huge building.

"Wow." Allie said in awe.

"Impressive isn't it?" Sylvio asked as they walked in.

"It's definitely something." Zuzu nodded.

They walked inside as Sylvio told them, "Here at Leo we taught many things of Dueling. And that includes different summonings like your Pendulum."

"You mean like Fusion, and Xyz right?" Yuya asked.

"Correct. But we also have two other summons. Synchro, and Ritual." Sylvio answered.

"I was just giving examples." Yuya admitted awkwardly.

"Well you didn't include those two." Sylvio pointed out.

"He wasn't going to name all the mechanics." Zuzu told him.

"Fair enough." Sylvio nodded.

Just then Yuya stopped when he sees a blue haired boy walking past them with a lollypop in his mouth as he stared at his leaving figure.

"Yuya?" Allie asked. "Come on."

"Yes. The Main Dueling Arena is where we're going too." Sylvio told him.

"Sorry, I'm right behind you." Yuya apologized before running up to them.

They entered an arena which was HUGE!

"Wow!" Frederick, Tate, and Allie all cried in awe.

"Impressive isn't it?" Slyvio asked smiling.

"Hey!"

They looked over seeing three students walking to them. Sylvio explained, "You see Yuya the four of us are your big fans during your Duel with the Sledgehammer, and were engrossed with Pendulum Summoning."

Yuya looked surprised before rubbing his head. "Well... thanks, I'm glad to meet some fans."

"Yuya, you won't mind if we look at your Pendulum Cards?" Sylvio requested. "And not to worry their buds of mine."

Yuya looked at Sylvio before nodding. "Well... alright, here are some of them."

He took out both Stargazer, and another card called Timegazer Magician.

"Here they..." Sylvio snatched them from his hand before showing them to his friends.

"See?" He shows the cards to them.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"So I can Pendulum Summon with these cards?"

Two of them took one of the cards. "Whoa! This one's mine!"

Sylvio however said taking them back, "Gentleman please. You can't have these Pendulum cards."

"Yeah, I kind of need them back." Yuya agreed holding out his hand so Sylvio could give him the cards.

Sylvio smirked at that before saying, "There mine. I'm adding them to my rare card collection."

That caught the group off-guard as Zuzu protested, "That's not amusing Sylvio!"

"I wasn't being funny." Sylvio pointed out. "I happen to prefer rare cards. In my opinion the only cards that are worth collecting."

"You aren't taking Yuya's cards." Zuzu told him. "Now give them back."

"And who's gonna make me?" Sylvio smirked.

"I am." Zuzu answered.

"Zuzu?" Yuya asked surprised.

She turned to him with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to get your cards back."

"If you believe you can then I dare you." Sylvio smirked.

Zuzu just glared at him before her eyes widened slightly as though she heard something._ 'Huh, what was that?'_

"Then let's Duel." Sylvio smirked.

His Duel Disk had a call as a voice told him, _"Dueling wasn't part of the plan. You are ordered to retrieve the cards, and bring them here immediately."_

"I don't run from a challenge, and this is the perfect opportunity to test the cards." Sylvio pointed out.

_"Do not try to defy us!"_ The voice yelled. _"Bring the cards here-"_

_"No."_ Another was heard in his duel disk. _"Let him be. Do not interfere."_

"Fine, and when I win you'll give Yuya his cards." Zuzu declared.

Sylvio smirked as the Action Field was set.

"Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville activate." the computer said to them.

* * *

_Prison Tower of Darkville_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Suddenly Yuya, Tate, Frederick, and Allie cried out.

"Guys!" Zuzu cried turning to them.

A tower was rising with them on it.

"What did you do?" Zuzu questioned angrily.

"It isn't my doing. It was the field's doing for the Tower to rise where their at." Sylvio smirked.

Zuzu frowned. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah. We're okay!" Yuya called to her.

Zuzu nodded before turning to Sylvio. "I'll go first."

"Okay." Sylvio grinned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: That Part That Hurt the Most by TFK)**

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Sylvio: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu looked at her hand before smiling. "I'll set one monster, and play these two cards facedown. That's all."

"That's it?" Sylvio asked at that.

"For now." Zuzu replied.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"Very well." Sylvio said drawing as he said, "I'll summon Lightning Hoverboard!"

A hoverboard having a skull head appeared.

* * *

_Lightning Hoverboard_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can Tribute this card; add 1 Level 6 or higher monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Zuzu frowned seeing the monster. Sylvio rode on Lightning Hoverboard as he called, "Next he'll attack your set card!"

The monster was revealed to be Serenade the Melodious Diva.

* * *

_Serenade the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1900_

_This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

**(Sylvio: 3500)**

Sylvio grunted at that.

"You attacked without thinking, and it cost you." Zuzu told him.

"But it does have a benefit." Sylvio grinned.

"What?" Zuzu questioned.

"You see I wasn't attacking your monster so I could destroy it. It was so I can see what it can do." Sylvio grinned as he checked the effects of Serenade on his Duel Disk.

Zuzu frowned at that.

"Quite a useful card." Sylvio smirked, "I'll place a card down, and it's your turn."

* * *

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Sylvio: 3500**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card and smiled. "Since Serenade counts as two tributes for a fairy I'll sacrifice her to summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in attack mode."

Suddenly the summon failed, and Serenade was wrapped in chains.

"What?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"It's this." She looked to see Sylvio has a smirk activated a Trap.

* * *

_Fiendish Chain_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field, also that face-up monster cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Zuzu frowned only to suddenly smile. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to win without playing Mozarta."

"That isn't possible if you don't have your ace." Sylvio smirked.

Zuzu only shook her head. "Since I control a Melodious monster I can summon Canon the Melodious Diva from my hand."

* * *

_Canon the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 2000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Canon the Melodious Diva" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; change its battle position._

* * *

Sylvio looked as he smirked, "So your sacrificing that monster so you can deal damage. Well Fiendish Chain prevents the monster it ensnares from attacking."

"Who said anything about a tribute? Mozarta isn't my ace monster." Zuzu told him before taking a card from her hand. "This on the other hand, is my ace monster and he'll get Yuya's cards back from you."

"What?" Sylvio asked surprised.

"Since I control two Melodious Monsters, I can automatically summon Odd-Eyes the Melodious Dragon to join them!" Zuzu declared as she summoned her dragon to stand alongside Serenade and Canon. "Now for every other Melodious Monster in play Odd-Eyes gains 400 attack points."

* * *

_Odd-Eyes the Melodious Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_If you control two or more "Melodious" monsters you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled. This card gains 400 ATK for every other "Melodious" Monster on your field._

* * *

"What on earth?" Sylvio asked surprised.

_Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2500 + (400 * 2) = 3300)**_

"Now, Odd-Eyes the Melodious Dragon attacks Lightning Hoverboard!" Zuzu declared. "Oh, and when he attacks a monster Sylvio... Odd-Eyes doubles the damage you take."

Odd-Eyes fired a pink blast at Lightning Hoverboard which Sylvio flew off to find an Action Card. Seeing that Zuzu ran to try and find one of her own. Sylvio grabbed one, "I activate Miracle! This keeps my monster from being destroyed, and halves the damage which is no more no less!"

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

Zuzu grabbed her own Action Card only to frown. "This won't help now."

The attack struck as Sylvio braced himself.

"1900 x 2 is 3800. Which means Sylvio would of lost haven't it been for Miracle." Yuya told them.

**(Sylvio: 1600)**

"I end my turn by using Canon's ability to switch her into defense mode." Zuzu said ending her turn.

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

"My turn now." Sylvio said drawing, "And I activate Tribute Trade!"

* * *

_Tribute Trade_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 monster that has a Level; add from your Deck to your hand, 1 monster that is 1 Level higher than that monster you Tributed._

* * *

"I send the level four Lightning Hoverboard to my graveyard to add a level five monster to my hand, and I know the perfect one. Level five Stargazer Magician!" Sylvio smirked showing the card.

"Even with Stargazer you can't Pendulum Summon." Zuzu pointed out.

"Oh I know that." Sylvio smirked before pausing,_ 'Wait, how exactly do they work?'_

_"Listen to me very carefully and repeat exactly as I say."_ a voice said into Sylvio's ear through a speaker.

"If you insist." Slyvio grunted.

_"Using scale 1 Stargazer Magician."_ the voice stated.

"Using scale 1 Stargazer Magician..." Slyvio repeated showing Stargazer.

_"And scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale."_ the voice instructed.

"And scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale." Slyvio repeated setting the cards as both Stargazer, and Timegazer flew up beside him shocking everyone.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed._

* * *

"There's no way!" Zuzu cried in disbelief.

"Now I can summon monsters between level 2 and level 7 all at once." Sylvio smirked. "I Pendulum Summon Power Dart Striker, Rocket Dart Striker, and Ultimate Dark Striker!"

Three warriors appeared on the field ready to fight the Zuzu's monsters.

* * *

_Power Dart Striker_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_You can target 1 "Dart" monster you control; Tribute this card, and if you do, it gains 600 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

_Rocket Dart Striker_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 100_

_You can target 1 "Dart" monster you control; Tribute this card, and if you do, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Ultimate Dart Striker_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 300_

_You can target "Dart" monsters in your Graveyard that were Tributed by a card effect this turn; during this turn's End Phase, Special Summon all of those targets._

* * *

"No way... how did he do that?" Yuya asked in shock staring at the three monsters.

"Sylvio... Pendulum Summoned?" Zuzu questioned in disbelief.

"And now I'll take care of those bothersome monsters." Sylvio grinned grabbing an Action Card, "I sacrifice Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker, this means that Ultimate Dart Striker gains 600 attack points and can inflict piercing damage!"

His two of his monsters shattered as Ultimate Dart powered up.

_Ultimate Dart Striker: **(ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000)**_

Zuzu flinched hearing that.

"And now attack her Serenade!" Sylvio called as Ultimate Dart fired a blast.

Zuzu's monster cried out as it shattered.

**(Zuzu: 2900)**

_Odd-Eyes:_**_ (ATK: 3300 - 400 = 2900)_**

"And now I activate Wonder Chance!" Sylvio grinned.

* * *

_Wonder Chance_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack once again._

* * *

"And this allows Ultimate Dark Striker to make one more attack!" Sylvio grinned.

Zuzu's eyes widened in horror.

"And now get rid of her Dragon!" Sylvio grinned as Dart Striker attacked Melodious Dragon.

"I play the Action Spell Evasion!" Zuzu called.

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"What? Why didn't you play that before to save Serenade?" Sylvio questioned.

"I..." Zuzu started before pausing and meeting her dragon's eyes. "I made my choice Sylvio."

Her Dragon nods. She smiled at that before turning to Sylvio. "Anything else?"

"Your move. And at this turn's end Ultimate Dart summons back Power Dart, and Rocket Dart." Sylvio smirked as the two monsters reappeared.

* * *

**Zuzu: 2900**

**Sylvio: 1600**

* * *

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card and smiled. "Sylvio, this duel is over!"

"How?" Sylvio asked her.

"Odd-Eyes, attack Ultimate Dart Striker!" Zuzu called.

Her Dragon charged to attack as Sylvio ran for an Action Card. Zuzu did the same. Sylvio grabbed his, and called, "I activate Evasion!"

"No Action!" Zuzu called.

* * *

_No Action_

_Action Spell Card_

_Negate the activation and the effect of an Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Then I'll discard Score and use her effect to reduce Ultimate Dart Striker's attack points to zero!"

Sylvio's eyes widen in horror as the attack struck destroying the monster as Sylvio cried out.

* * *

**Zuzu: 2900**

**Sylvio: 0000**

**Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

Zuzu walked up to Sylvio before extending her hand. "The cards?"

Sylvio glared before handing her the two Magicians walking off. Zuzu looked at the cards before running over to Yuya. "Here."

"Ah. Thanks Zuzu." Yuya smiled at that taking the cards.

Zuzu smiled. "You're welcome Yuya."

"Come on let's get out of here." Tate suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Yuya agreed.

With that they left. As they did a blue-haired boy eating a lollipop watched them before smirking as he secretly followed.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, Zuzu managed to get Yuya's cards back.**

**bopdog111: And easily.**

**Ulrich362: True... though I can't help but feel something manipulated her deck to give her that victory.**

**bopdog111: Think that might've been her dragon's doing?**

**Ulrich362: Maybe... it would make sense. Well we'll find out eventually, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	6. Sweet Duel from Sora!

**bopdog111: Haven't updated in a while.**

**Ulrich362: No, we haven't.**

**bopdog111: But now we gotten to work on it.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, and since Zuzu just defeated Sylvio things should work out... right?**

**bopdog111: We'll find out as a certain blue haired boy joins You Show.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own any OCs!**

* * *

It was a few days after Zuzu's victory over Sylvio.

"Please stop Yuya. It wasn't that good." Zuzu told him when he kept mentioning her victory.

"Sorry, but you really were amazing Zuzu." Yuya smiled.

"I know but it was nothing. I was only getting your cards back." Zuzu told him.

"Well, I really appreciate it Zuzu." Yuya smiled.

"Your welcome." Zuzu smiled.

"Huh, who's that?" Yuya asked noticing a young blue-haired boy outside of You Show.

"Excuse me?" Zuzu asked him.

He looked over and his eyes widened before he ran over. "It's really you, Yuya right?"

"Y-Yeah. Who are you?" Yuya asked.

"My name's Sora, I saw your duel with the Sledgehammer and you were amazing." the boy grinned.

"Okay..." Yuya trailed off.

"You have to teach me how to be as great a duelist as you are." Sora mentioned.

"Teach you?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Yeah." Sora nodded with a grin.

"Well this is just a bit sudden." Yuya admitted.

"He's right, you can't just walk up to someone and ask them to teach you Sora." Zuzu agreed.

"Oh come on please?" Sora begged.

"Look, I said no." Yuya told him.

"Come on!" Sora complained before turning Zuzu, "Maybe you can talk to him about it?"

"W-Why you think that?" Zuzu asked hearing that.

"Well if Teach's girlfriend tells him it will be fine he can teach me." Sora answered.

"Girlfriend?" Zuzu asked in shock. "That's... I mean Yuya's my friend but I wouldn't go that far."

"Oh did I get that wrong?" Sora asked hearing that.

"Yeah, you did." Yuya nodded.

"What's going on?" Skip asked exiting the school.

"Oh, dad this is Sora. He wanted Yuya to teach him." Zuzu explained.

"Well why not?" Skip asked.

"Huh?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"There isn't anything wrong with teaching people." Skip told him.

"Except Yuya doesn't want to teach him and it's wrong to force him to do something against his will." Zuzu pointed out before turning to Sora. "If you want to enroll at You Show that's great, but Yuya can't be your teacher."

"Ah come on please?" Sora asked again.

"I said no." Yuya repeated.

"You should go ahead Yuya."

"Huh?" Yuya asked in shock.

They turned to see the kids.

"I don't think he's gonna stop asking." Allie added.

"I'm no teacher." Yuya argued.

"That doesn't mean you can't teach him." Tate told him.

"You three really think it's a good idea?" Zuzu asked them.

"Of course." Frederick nodded.

Yuya looked at the three kids before sighing. "Alright, you win."

That made Sora jumped in victory.

"So... what exactly do you want me to teach you?" Yuya asked him.

"Pendulum of course!" Sora grinned.

"No way!" Zuzu said suddenly. "Forget it."

They turned to her confused.

"This has to be a trick, remember Sylvio? He just tried to steal Yuya's Pendulum Cards the other day." Zuzu pointed out before glaring at Sora. "There's no way Yuya's falling for something like that."

"Hey I don't support the thought of swiping cards." Sora told her.

"The answer is still no." Zuzu told him. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Maybe your being too protective." Skip remarked.

Zuzu's eyes widened hearing that.

"He doesn't seem the type to steal cards." Yuya told her, "We should give him a chance."

"But Yuya... I just..." Zuzu started only to frown._ 'Wait, why am I so hesitant? It feels like something's telling me this is a mistake but...'_

Suddenly her eyes widened and she took out her deck.

"Zuzu?" Yuya asked seeing that.

"Huh? Oh, sorry just a weird thought." Zuzu mentioned putting away her cards. "Look Sora, you don't need to learn Pendulum Summoning to be a great duelist, I can't Pendulum Summon and when Sylvio took Yuya's cards I still beat him."

"But I didn't want to learn it so I can be stronger. It's because it looks so cool!" Sora grinned.

"... How about this, you duel me or Yuya and if you win he can teach you Pendulum Summoning? Would that be fair?" Zuzu asked.

"Okay!" Sora grinned.

"Well, in that case I guess which of us do you want to Duel Sora?" Yuya asked.

Sora looked over the two before picking Zuzu. Zuzu nodded at that. "Alright Sora."

With that they walked to the school's arena.

_'Ok, I just need to beat Sora. I can do this.'_ Zuzu thought taking her position.

"Okay let's do this!" Sora grinned.

"Activate Action Field: Old West!" Skip cried as they appeared at a ranch.

Sora looked around before pouting, "This isn't a right field at all! Don't you have something sweet?"

"Sweet?" Zuzu asked in confusion.

"Huh, oh let me see..." Skip started before looking. "Oh, here we go how about this? Activate Action Field: Sweets Island!"

At that the field formed into a island full of deserts.

* * *

_Sweets Island_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Is this good Sora?" Skip asked him.

"Oh yeah that's more like it!" Sora grinned.

Zuzu couldn't help but smile. "You're like a little kid at a candy store. Literally in this case."

"Sometimes we listen to our sweet tooth's desires right?" Sora grinned.

"Point taken, well then who goes first?" Zuzu asked.

"You go on first." Sora grinned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Invincible by Skillet)**

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Sora: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu nodded. "Alright, well I'll just start with two facedown cards and one monster in defense mode."

Sora 1st Turn:

"Okay! Here we go!" Sora grinned drawing.

Zuzu watched him while also glancing around to see where there were any Action Cards.

"And I'll summon Fluffal Bear!" Sora grinned as a pink bear with wings appeared.

* * *

_Fluffal Bear_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; Set 1 "Toy Vendor" directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Fluffal Bear" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Aw, it's so cute." Allie smiled.

Sora then ran, and grabbed an Action Card, "Okay Fluffal Bear attacks your face-down!"

"Sorry Sora, Serenade the Melodious Diva has 1900 defense points." Zuzu revealed.

* * *

_Serenade the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1900_

_This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"But that won't be a problem! I activate Double Attack!" Sora grinned.

* * *

_Double Attack_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

Zuzu's eyes widened as she started running for an Action Card only for Serenade to shatter.

"Two face downs. Your turn." Sora grinned.

* * *

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Sora: 4000**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card only to frown. "Alright Sora, no more nice Zuzu, I summon Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode."

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF" 1200_

_While this Special Summoned card is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects, or be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Sora looked on.

"Then since I control a Melodious monster I can summon Sonata the Melodious Diva to the field." Zuzu continued.

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Then Sonata's ability gives my Fairy monsters 500 attack and defense points!"

_Aria: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"Whoa." Sora grinned, "Your really good."

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Zuzu told him. "With two Melodious monsters on the field my ace monster can be summoned. I play Odd-Eyes the Melodious Dragon!"

* * *

_Odd-Eyes the Melodious Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_If you control two or more "Melodious" monsters you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled. This card gains 400 ATK for every other "Melodious" Monster on your field._

* * *

With Odd-Eyes appearance it roared.

_Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2500 + (400 * 2) = 3300)**_

"Odd-Eyes attack Fluffal Bear!"

The dragon fired a blast as Sora grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Candy Shower!"

* * *

_Candy Shower_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"Well Aria can still attack." Zuzu pointed out.

The attack destroyed Fluffal Bear. **(Sora: 3100)**

"Well I got this!" Sora grinned, "Fluffal Crane!"

* * *

_Fluffal Crane_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a face-up "Fluffal" monster(s) you control is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: Target 1 of those destroyed monsters; add it to your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now since Fluffal Bear was destroyed not only does my Crane add it back to my hand, but I can also draw another card." Sora grinned.

Zuzu frowned at that. "Sonata attack Sora directly!"

Sonata charged as she struck Sora. **(Sora: 1400)**

"That ends my move." Zuzu grinned.

Sora 2nd Turn:

"Huh. Coach Y is lucky to have ya." Sora grinned.

Zuzu froze. "Huh?"

"I'm honestly surprised your not his girlfriend. Cause you both sure are a good pair." Sora grinned.

"It's not like that!" Zuzu said quickly.

"Can't you admit it Yuya?" Tate asked Yuya.

Yuya was just red.

"Okay my turn!" Sora grinned drawing, "And I'll summon Fluffal Owl!"

At that a yellow owl appeared hooing.

* * *

_Fluffal Owl_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned from the hand: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand. You can pay 500 LP; Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. You can only use 1 "Fluffal Owl" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"That monster isn't strong enough Sora." Zuzu told him.

"Maybe but since he's summoned, I can add a special card to my hand." Sora grinned as he held the card up for everyone to see, "Polymeri-Something!"

Polymerization.

"Polymerization!" Zuzu cried in shock.

"Oh that's the name! Thank ya." Sora grinned placing the Spell in his hand.

Zuzu frowned at that.

"And let's go! I activate Polymerization to form Fluffal Leo with Edge Imp Saw!" Sora grinned as the two fused.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Frightfur Leo!"

A pink fiendish version of the lion with saws appeared.

* * *

_Frightfur Leo_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Edge Imp Saw" + 1 "Fluffal" monster_

_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Frightfur Leo" once per turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

Zuzu's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"Sora can Fusion Summon?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"Now I activate Leo's ability! I destroy your Dragon, and then you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Sora grinned as two saw like chakrams appeared in Leo's hands before he throw them at Odd-Eyes.

Zuzu's eyes widened as she ran to grab an Action Card. "I activate Mirror Barrier!"

* * *

_Mirror Barrior_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"Your Dragon might be spared but not Aria!" Sora called.

Zuzu grunted as her monster shattered.

**(Zuzu: 3700)**

Sora ran to an Action Card, "And as you have 1 less Melodious your Dragon loses strength!"

_Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 3300 - 400 = 2900)**_

Sora grabbed it, "Okay I activate Wonder Chance!"

* * *

_Wonder Chance_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack once again._

* * *

"Not that one!" Zuzu panicked.

"Okay Frightfur Leo attack Sonata!" Sora called.

Sonata cried out before shattering.

**(Zuzu: 3000)**

_Odd-Eyes: **(ATK 2900 - 400 = 2500)**_

"Your move now." Sora grinned.

* * *

**Zuzu: 3000**

**Sora: 1400**

* * *

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card only to frown. "I switch Odd-Eyes the Melodious Dragon into attack mode, now attack Frightfur Leo!"

The dragon charged for Frightfur Leo.

"I activate Fusion Reserve!" Sora called.

* * *

_Fusion Reserve_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, add 1 of the Fusion Materials whose name is specifically listed on that card from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Zuzu asked in confusion.

"By showing you a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, I can add one of the monsters needed to summon it to my hand from my Deck, and then Polymerization is also added from the graveyard." Sora grinned as he shows Frightfur Bear, and adds Edge Imp Sabres, and Polymerization.

"Well my attack goes through and you take double the damage." Zuzu pointed out.

The attack destroyed Leo.** (Sora: 1200)**

"I set this and end my move." Zuzu stated.

Sora 3rd Turn:

Sora grinned drawing, "Okay I activate Fluffal Owl's Special ability!"

"It's special ability?" Zuzu asked nervously.

"By paying 500 points, I can again Fusion Summon!" Sora grinned. **(Sora: 0700)**

Zuzu's eyes widened in horror.

"So I fuse Edge Imp Sabres, and Fluffal Bear!" Sora grinned as the two fused.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!"

A bear that has scissors in it's stomach appeared.

* * *

_Frightfur Bear_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Edge Imp Sabres" + "Fluffal Bear"_  
_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip that monster to this card as an Equip Spell Card with this effect._  
_● The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

"Odd-Eyes is still more powerful." Tate mentioned.

"Well I'll aid him by activating Fusion Weapon!" Sora grinned.

* * *

_Fusion Weapon_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

_Frightfur Bear: **(ATK: 2200 + 1500 = 3700/DEF: 1800 + 1500 = 3300)**_

Zuzu's eyes widened before she started to run for an Action Card.

"Okay! Go Frightfur Bear!" Sora grinned.

Zuzu ran for an Action Card but wasn't able to grab one as Odd-Eyes roared in pain from the attack.

**(Zuzu: 1800)**

"And now this activates Bear's ability! Since he destroyed your monster, and sends it to the graveyard, I can equip it to Bear, and he gets 1000 more points!" Sora grinned.

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock hearing that. Bear started digging into the chocolate lake to find Odd-Eyes. Eventually it found the dragon.

When it did Bear swallowed it. **(ATK: 3700 + 1000 = 4700)**

"4700 attack points!" Skip cried in shock.

"Zuzu..." Yuya whispered.

Sora grinned, "Okie dookie that's it!"

* * *

**Zuzu: 1800**

**Sora: 1400**

* * *

Zuzu 4th Turn:

Zuzu just stood on the field not moving.

"Zuzu?" Sora asked seeing that.

Zuzu just looked frozen. "I... I surrender."

"What?" Sora asked surprised.

* * *

**Zuzu: 1800 (Surrendered)**

**Sora: 1200**

**Sora wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuya walked in, and embraced Zuzu. Zuzu closed her eyes and hugged him back.

"I told you two are a good pair." Sora grinned.

"Sora... not now." Yuya told him.

Tate, Frederick, and Allie ran over. Zuzu turned to them before looking down with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Not good.**

**bopdog111: You remember Yuya being that sad when Odd-Eyes was destroyed?**

**Ulrich362: Unlike in that duel, Zuzu has no way to get Odd-Eyes back so its much, much worse.**

**bopdog111: Can she heal?**

**Ulrich362: Probably, it just hurt to lose a monster she felt close to. Though as for what comes next well... see you in the next chapter for something fun.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	7. Phantom Knight Duelist!

**Ulrich362: Well we're back, and technically speaking Sora earned the right to be taught how to Pendulum Summon by Yuya.**

**bopdog111: Zuzu isn't happy though.**

**Ulrich362: No, but hopefully something can help her? I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Zuzu was sitting quietly against the wall outside of You Show's dueling field while Yuya and Sora were talking about Pendulum Summoning and Allie, Tate, and Frederick were standing with Skip as they noticed she still looked upset.

"Poor Zuzu." Allie said saddened.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tate asked.

"I don't know." Skip answered.

Tate, Allie, and Frederick all frowned at that just as Zuzu got up and walked off.

"Zuzu!" Skip called.

She didn't respond but just walked out of You Show. Skip looked worried.

At that moment Yuya and Sora walked out.

"Thanks teach." Sora grinned.

"Sure." Yuya smiled before looking around.

"Yuya... I think Zuzu's still upset." Frederick told him.

He looked worried before walking out, "I'll look for her."

"Yeah." Skip nodded. "I think she needs you right now Yuya."

Yuya looked around for Zuzu. As he was looking he suddenly noticed Sylvio and his friends talking and walking off.

_'What's...'_ Yuya thought suspiciously before following.

"She just got lucky, that dragon is way too powerful." one of them mentioned as they walked to some warehouses.

"That's true, but I'll have my revenge on her soon enough." Sylvio stated with a smirk.

Hearing that Yuya continued. At that who was on top of some roofs was a cloaked person, and upon seeing Yuya the person gasped.

Yuya barged, "Sylvio!"

Startled Sylvio, and his goons looked over.

"What the, Yuya?" Sylvio asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"What have you done to Zuzu! I know you, or one of your creeps done something to her!" Yuya yelled.

"What?" Sylvio questioned. "What are you talking about, we haven't seen her since our duel."

Suddenly he smirked.

"Then again, you being here gives me an idea."

"Forget it! I'm not gonna be in one of your plans!" Yuya yelled.

"You don't have a choice." Sylvio smirked as two of his friends shut the door behind Yuya. "You'll be the bait to draw her here."

"If this is some kind of plan for you to get my Pendulum Cards it won't work!" Yuya yelled.

Sylvio's expression darkened. "Your Pendulum Cards are worthless, they couldn't even win one match."

"You didn't bother to use them right!" Yuya argued.

Sylvio glared at Yuya. "Maybe we should shut that mouth of yours before telling Zuzu where she can find you."

Suddenly a cry one of Sylvio's goons hit the floor behind them as they looked to see the cloaked figure.

"What the?" Sylvio questioned. "Who are you?"

The figure lowered the hood showing a boy with purple hair wearing a mask seeming to eye Yuya.

"What?" Yuya asked at the look.

"Well, I asked you a question." Sylvio repeated. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here isn't your business." the boy told Sylvio not turning to him.

"What was that?" Sylvio questioned angrily.

The boy didn't answer saying to Yuya, "Give me back Lulu."

Yuya blinked in confusion. "Lulu, who's Lulu?"

"Don't you even try to excuse it." the boy glared.

That's when the boy noticed something that caught him off guard, Yuya and the boy who was yelling didn't seem to get along but it was the other boy with an LID pin, the same one worn by Duel Academy.

Seeing that he turned to Sylvio activating his Duel Disk.

"So now you want to duel, fine but don't complain when I crush you." Sylvio smirked activating his own Duel Disc.

Yuya at this stepped back.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: My Fight by From Ashes to New)**

**?: 4000**

**Sylvio: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

? 1st Turn:

The boy drew, and calmly set five cards.

"Five facedown cards?" Yuya asked in surprise.

Sylvio meanwhile frowned. "That's quite the opening move you've made."

Ignoring him the boy ended his turn.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

Sylvio glared at him before drawing his card only to smirk. "Against an average duelist that might be an effective move, but I'm anything but average. Since you have at least two facedown cards I can summon Escher the Frost Vassal from my hand."

* * *

_Escher the Frost Vassal_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls 2 or more cards in their Spell & Trap Zones, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"But he won't be staying because I sacrifice him in order to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch in attack mode and thanks to his effect two of your facedown cards are automatically destroyed."

* * *

_Mobius the Frost Monarch_

_Water Typee_

_Level 6_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets._

* * *

The boy stay calm as two of his cards shattered.

Sylvio frowned at the lack of any reaction. "Well if that didn't phase you then maybe this will. I activate Tribute Carnival, since I Tribute Summoned this turn this spell lets me perform another Tribute Summon."

* * *

_Tribute Carnival_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you Tribute Summon a monster this turn, you can Tribute Summon 1 monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"So now I'll sacrifice Mobius the Frost Monarch in order to summon something better, Mobius the Mega Monarch and he destroys your last three facedown cards."

* * *

_Mobius the Mega Monarch_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Tribute Summoned monster. When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target up to 3 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets. If this card was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a WATER monster, add this additional effect._  
_● Your opponent cannot activate the targeted cards in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

That still didn't phase the boy as his last cards shattered.

"Well look at that, all your defenses are gone. Mobius the Mega Monarch attack his life points directly!" Sylvio declared.

The monster attempt but the boy snapped his fingers as the graveyard portal opened.

"What the?" Sylvio questioned.

'What's he doing now?' Yuya thought in confusion.

"I activate the effect of The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil in my graveyard." the Boy stated as three monsters appeared defending him.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil_

_Normal Spell Card_

__Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 300 DEF. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon, from your Graveyard, as many copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" as possible as Normal Monsters (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 300). (These cards are also still Spell Cards.) If Summoned this way, banish them when they are sent to the Graveyard.__

* * *

_'Three monsters from the graveyard?'_ Yuya thought in shock before looking down uncertainly.

"Fine, I'll just destroy one of them." Sylvio stated as Mobius destroyed the center Shadow Veil. "Now I'll set one card and end my turn."

* * *

**?: 4000**

****Sylvio: 4000****

* * *

? 2nd Turn:

"I thought you were decent." the boy told him drawing.

"Everything is set, I have two level four monsters on my field." the Boy stated. "I use my two Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil to build the Overlay Network."

The two of them glowed black flying up to a portal.

Everyone stared in shock at what the boy was doing.

"The souls of countless lost warriors here and now follow you into battle! Lead the valiant knights who fell as their desire to fight on persists even after death! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Take to the battlefield, The Phantom Knights of Forgotten Halberd!"

At that what rose was a ghost warrior wielding a large halberd.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Forgotten Halberd_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1800_

_2 Level 4 "Phantom Knights" monsters_  
_Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material to target one monster on the field. The targeted monster loses ATK equal to its DEF and this card gains ATK equal to the ATK lost. These changes last until the end phase. If this card with no Xyz Material is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck then attach this card as material._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Sylvio's eyes widened in shock before he smirked. "I'll admit your monster isn't bad but it's still no match for my Mega Monarch."

"You should underestimate your opponents. I activate Forgotten Halberd's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, your monster loses attack points equal to it's defense, and it gains power equal! Forgotten Seal!" the boy called as his monster glowed. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Sylvio's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

_Mobius the Mega Monarch: **(ATK: 2800 - 1000 = 1800)**_

_Forgotten Halberd:** (ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"Then I activate the trap Phantom Knights Arrmament!" the boy called, "When I activate the effect of an Xyz Monster while this card is in my graveyard, I can reveal the top three cards of my Deck, and that Xyz gains power equal to the total attack points they are."

He drew three cards, and showed them to be Ragged Gloves, Silent Boots, and Fragile Armor.

Sylvio's eyes widened in shock as the three monsters turned into purple light and flew into Forgotten Halberd causing it to gain power.

_Forgotten Halberd:** (ATK: 3500 + 1000 + 200 + 1000 = 5700)**_

"No way." Yuya whispered seeing how strong the monster was.

"Forgotten Halberd destroy that Monarch!" the boy called.

Sylvio could only watch as his monster was sliced in half before exploding as the impact sent him flying back to the wall of the warehouse.

**(Sylvio: 0100)**

"What the, that damage was real?" Yuya asked in horror. "What are you doing?"

The boy only walked to Sylvio stating, "I'm only going to ask this once. What's your connection to Duel Academy?"

"Don't play dumb!" The Boy yelled.

"I'm not playing dumb!" Sylvio snapped. "What's a Duel Academy?"

The Boy stared at him before turning to walk off. "Then I don't have any more time to waste with you."

Sylvio's eyes widened before he clenched his fists. "Well I have unfinished business with you, I activate my trap Ice Rage. Since you destroyed an Aqua monster this trap destroys your monster and deals damage equal to its attack points!"

* * *

_Ice Rage_

_Normal Trap Card_

__Target 1 monster your opponent controls that destroyed 1 Aqua-Type monster you control by battle; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field.__

* * *

Hearing that the Boy stopped stating, "Your more pathetic then I thought."

"Keep talking, this trap is going to end this duel in your defeat." Sylvio taunted. "Enjoy 5700 points of damage."

"I activate the effect of the Phantom Knights' Spear in my graveyard." the Boy stated without turning around. "This negates your trap and deals 100 points of damage."

Sylvio's eyes widened in horror panicking. "Wait! Wait! Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait-!"

"This is a battle, one that you lost." the Boy told him turning as the spear flew towards Sylvio wiping out his life points and pinning him to the wall of the storehouse.

* * *

**?: 4000**

**Sylvio: 0000**

**? wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuya's eyes widened in shock seeing that before recalling the unknown boy was glaring at him before and that he still needed to find Zuzu before he ran from the warehouse to find her. The boy having noticed that turned. Sylvio and his friends looked at the boy nervously.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yuya was running from the warehouse before panting for breath only to notice Zuzu sitting on a bench looking at her cards while tears fell from her eyes.

"Zuzu!" Yuya cried walking to her.

She looked up before looking down with tears. "Yuya... I'm sorry."

"Don't be worry. It's okay." Yuya said embracing her.

Zuzu looked down before hugging Yuya sadly. "It's my fault... I let Odd-Eyes get destroyed and I wasn't able to help you either."

"It's okay Zuzu." Yuya told her.

Zuzu looked hesitant but nodded. Seeing that he frowned before doing something that surprised her... kissing her. Zuzu's eyes widened in shock at that. He then pulled back smiling softly. Zuzu was blushing at that. "Yuya... what are you thinking doing something like that all of a sudden?"

"... I have feelings for you for a long time." Yuya admitted.

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock. "Yuya..."

"I figured that this is should be the time I tell you." Yuya told her.

Zuzu blushed at that. "Since... we were little kids?"

Yuya slowly nodded blushing.

"I... feel the same way." Zuzu admitted.

Yuya smiled at that, "Come on. I'll get you some Ice Cream."

He offered a hand to her. Zuzu looked at his hand briefly before smiling and taking it. "That sounds nice."

With that they walked off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that won't lead to anything traumatic in the future right?**

**bopdog111: Hopefully.**

**Ulrich362: So questions that need answering; Who was that mysterious boy, what's Duel Academy, and what will the others say when they learn about Yuya and Zuzu confessing to each other?**

**bopdog111: We'll find out next chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	8. You Show vs LID!

**Ulrich362: Well... things are about to get very interesting.**

**bopdog111: Yuya had managed to admit how he feels about Zuzu.**

**Ulrich362: True, and Zuzu did the same. Though at the same time someone attacked Sylvio.**

**bopdog111: An Xyz Duelist.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, well only one way to find out what'll happen next. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was two days after Yuya and Zuzu confessed and the rest of the You Show students noticed they were acting differently. Yuya was holding Zuzu's hand as they walked in You Show with smiles.

"I knew it." Sora grinned.

The two soon noticed the crowd seeing them. Zuzu blushed slightly at that before smiling. "Oh, hey guys."

Yuya smiled waving hi to them. Suddenly someone sharply knocked at the door. Hearing that Skip answered the door. A woman in a red business suit and a young man with a red scarf were at the door.

"Can we help you?" Skip asked curiously.

"This is the You Show Duel School correct?" the woman asked. "I need to speak with the principal of this establishment immediately."

"Your speaking to him right now." Skip said blinking.

"Your student Yuya Sakaki instigated an attack on one of LID's students that left him hospitalized." the woman stated.

"Now you mistaken Yuya with someone else. Yuya would never harm anyone." Skip told her.

"Actually she isn't, Yuya was present when the assailant attacked Sylvio." the young man told him. "Several eyewitness accounts can confirm this."

"Hey I don't know who that guy was!" Yuya cried having heard that.

"A likely story considering he clearly knew who you were." The woman stated calmly. "As you can understand we can't simply leave this matter unresolved, Yuya Sakaki had an associate of his attack Sylvio Sawatari."

"Yuya wouldn't do something like that!" Zuzu argued.

Yuya however looked uncertain. _'He was staring at me before attacking Sylvio... did I somehow make him want to duel? It was all so strange and...'_

"Yuya?" Sora asked noticing that.

"As it stands I see only one way to handle this. From today forward You Show Duel School will be under the control of the Leo Institute." the woman stated simply.

"You have no right to do so without my approval." Skip told her.

"Your approval? Do you realize who you're talking with?" the woman questioned.

"Someone who doesn't have proof that Yuya really did have someone attack an LID student." Skip told her.

"There are two other options." the young man noted calmly.

Skip turned to him.

"The first would be dueling. If your students can defeat the students we select the issue is dropped without any farther hassle while if we win You Show will become another part of the Leo Institute." the young man said. "Alternatively... you all can assist us in finding and dealing with the duelist who attacked Sylvio and bringing him to justice."

"We're not vengeance seekers." Skip told him, "So you got a deal on the first options."

"Very well, since we issued the challenge and the terms I suppose it's only fair you decide the nature of our match." the woman stated calmly. "A single duel, a best of several matches? Tag-Dueling perhaps? Anything is fine."

"How about 1 student of each method at your school against one of our own. That way you can show us the power of LID." Skip suggested.

"Very well, we'll be back tomorrow." the woman stated before walking out along with the young man only he was staring at Zuzu before leaving.

Skip sighed at this closing the door. Yuya looked down sadly.

"Yuya?" Sora asked him.

He just pulled his goggles over his eyes. Zuzu kissed him at that. Yuya blushed at that. "Guys... I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for." Tate told him.

"It's because of me we're all in this mess." Yuya pointed out. "Plus... LID is the strongest Duel School of all and they have all the summoning mechanics we don't."

"We have Fusion, and Pendulum with us." Frederick told him.

_'__Maybe...'_ Yuya thought before nodding.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Yuya had asked Zuzu if they could talk alone.

"What's up?" Zuzu asked him.

"I'm scared." Yuya admitted. "Really scared."

His girlfriend hugged him. Unknown to them the young man was watching them through a camera before frowning and closing his eyes in thought.

* * *

_The next day..._

The woman was with 4 young teens in You Show's Dueling Arena.

"Four? I thought there were only three mechanics." Allie mentioned.

"As usual people don't care about another summoning existed." one of the teens with blue hair, wearing glasses while having on white gloves, and wearing a blue vest with black shorts, and red sneakers commented, "There are 4 methods before Pendulum. You know Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. But their is also one that is often trashed out, and regarded as a useless method."

"You mean Ritual... and in Allie's defense she was talking about Extra Deck methods." Zuzu pointed out.

"She didn't stated that did she?" the teen asked with narrowed eyes.

Allie flinched at that and looked down.

"These four are the representatives of each method in LID." the woman told them, "Dipper O'rion our Xyz Representative."

A boy with purple hair smirked at them. Yuya flinched at that.

"Julia Krystal our Fusion Representative." the woman continued as a dark skinned girl wearing a blue shirt looked on with a serious expression.

Sora smirked seeing her.

"Kit Blade our Synchro Representative." the woman added as a boy with green ruffled hair, a fang, and a bamboo sword grinned at them.

Zuzu frowned seeing him.

"And lastly Ash Dillard our Ritual Representative." the woman finished as the teen gave a small nod to them giving out a peace sign.

"Sorry." Allie apologized.

"I fail to see why your apologizing." Ash told her, "If your talking bout earlier don't. It's natural that you think that."

Allie looked down again.

"Wait a second, why four duels? It could be a tie." Tate mentioned.

"Your principal is the one that decided the matches not us." Julia told him, "So if you want to know ask him."

Everyone turned to Skip.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't suspect they even have Ritual Courses." Skip defended.

"So... who's first?" Sora asked.

"That's me. Since Yuya's accomplice used Xyz, he should get Xyz right at him." Dipper smirked.

Yuya looked unsure but nodded. They walked to the field.

"Wait Yuya." Zuzu told him.

"Huh?" Yuya asked turning to her.

She gave him a quick kiss, "Good luck."

Yuya blushed at that before nodding.

**"Action Field: Cosmic Sanctuary activated."** The computer announced.

* * *

_Cosmic Sanctuary_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"This field, you may as well give me the victory now." Dipper smirked.

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked.

"This field is my specialty." Dipper smirked.

Yuya flinched more at that. With that he drew his hand seeing Laughmaker among, and smiled softly.

"Since you challenged us I'll be going first." Dipper told him.

Yuya nodded at that.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Primo Victoria by Sabaton)**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Dipper: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dipper 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Constellar Pollux in attack mode, and then thanks to his effect I can summon another Constellar monster and I think I'll summon Constellar Algeidi." Dipper smirked as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Pollux_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 600_

_During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

_Constellar Algiedi_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK; 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Constellar" monster from your hand._

* * *

"None were Special Summons..." Yuya trailed off seeing this.

"Oh, you wanted a special summon?" Dipper smirked. "Well in that case you're in luck, when I summon Constellar Algiedi I can summon a Constellar from my hand as long as it's level four. So I'll bring out Constellar Kaus."

* * *

_Constellar Kaus_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase its Level by 1._  
_● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"Now Constellar Kaus can activate his special ability, twice every turn I can increase or decrease the level of a Constellar monster by one, so I'll make Algiedi and Pollux both level five."

Kaus shot an arrow that made the two of his other Constellars glow.

_Pollux: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

_Algiedi: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Now I Overlay my two level five Constellar monsters." Dipper smirked as they entered the Overlay Network. "Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!"

* * *

_Constellar Pleiades_

_Light Type_

_Rank 5_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"That ends my turn."

Yuya looked on grunting.

"Well, it's your move isn't it?" Dipper smirked.

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew, and looked over, "Okay I'll start this off by activating Scale 3 Performapal Turn Toad, and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

At that both a performing frog, and a magician appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Turn Toad_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Aqua/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** During either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster you control; change it to Attack Position. This turn, that target gains ATK equal to half its current DEF._

* * *

_Dragonpit Magician_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 2700_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a "Magician" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can discard 1 Pendulum Monster, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it._

_**Monster Effect:** This gifted magician can awaken the energy stored in the deep places of the earth, known as the Pits of the Dragon. His stoic approach wins him few friends, and he often bends to the desires of his pupil._

* * *

"So that's your plan." Dipper noted.

"Next I activate Pendulum Spark!" Yuya cried playing a Spell.

* * *

_Pendulum Spark_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Traget 1 Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone: Reduce it's Pendulum Scale by 2 then draw 1 card._

* * *

"Turn Toad becomes a Scale 1 Monster, and then I can draw!" Yuya called drawing as Turn Toad glowed.

_Turn Toad: **(PS: 3 - 2 = 1)**_

"And now I Pendulum Summon! Performapal Trampolynx, and Stargazer Magician!" Yuya called as two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Trampolynx_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 300_

_**Pendulum Effect:** When you Pendulum Summon a monster(s): You can target 1 card you control; return that target to the hand._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 card you control; return that target to the hand._

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

"Neither of those weaklings stand a chance against Constellar Pleiades." Dipper smirked.

"Well here's this! I'll sacrifice both monsters to Tribute Summon!" Yuya called as his two monsters vanished, "And let's welcome our main attraction! The Magician of Smiles, the maker of Laughs, and a jokey Trickster! Performapal Laugh Maker!"

At that Yuya's ace appeared laughing ready to get on with the show.

* * *

_Performapal Laugh Maker_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can gain 1000 LP._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card declares an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each monster on the field whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK, except other monsters you control, until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect while its current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard besides "Performapal Laugh Maker"; Special Summon it. You can only use 1 monster effect of "Performapal Laugh Maker" per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Main attraction, well it looks to me like he has stage fright. I use one of Constellar Pleiades Overlay Units to return him to your hand." Dipper smirked.

Pleiades took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Yuya ran for an Action Card. Suddenly Pleiades was in front of him blocking his path as Laugh Maker vanished. Yuya grunted, "I place 1 card down, and end my turn."

* * *

**Yuya: 4000**

**Dipper: 4000**

* * *

Dipper 2nd Turn:

Dipper drew his card and smirked. "I summon another Constellar Pollux and now I Overlay Level four Constellar Pollux and Constellar Kaus in order to Xyz Summon Constellar Omega!"

* * *

_Constellar Omega_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 500_

_2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; all "Constellar" monsters you currently control are unaffected by Spell/Trap effects this turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Now, to end this duel. I attack with both of my monsters!"

"Not so fast I activate my face-down!" Yuya called.

"It won't change a thing, by using an Overlay Unit Constellar Omega renders all my Constellar monsters immune to your spell and trap cards." Dipper told him.

_Omega:** (ORU: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

"Then it's a good thing this card doesn't do anything to your monsters!" Yuya grinned.

"What?" Dipper questioned.

"Performapal Pinch Helper!" Yuya called.

* * *

_Performapal Pinch Helper_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can negate the attack, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Performapal" monster from your Deck, but its effects are negated. When an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can send this card to the Graveyard; you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

"Once a turn when you make a direct attack, I can not only negate it but summon a Performapal from my Deck with it's abilities negated!" Yuya called, "And I'll summon Performapal Kuribohble in defense mode!"

At that a Kuriboh looking like a Performer appeared cooing.

* * *

_Performapal Kuribohble_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

__When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, change the attack target to this card, and proceed to damage calculation. If you would take battle damage from that battle, you gain that much LP instead.__

* * *

Dipper frowned. "Fine, Omega can just destroy that weakling."

Omega charged as Yuya's performing Kuriboh shattered as Yuya grunted before thinking, _'Thanks for taking the hit, Kuribohble...'_

"Take your last turn." Dipper told him setting a card.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew, "Well I'll start off by activate One Day of Peace!"

* * *

_One Day of Peace_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws 1 card, and neither player takes damage until the end of the opponent's next turn._

* * *

"So now we each draw, and neither of us takes damage until the end of your turn." Yuya said to him.

Dipper frowned at that. They both drew a card.

"So far so good..." Allie said worried, "But both of his Xyz Monsters are double trouble for both returning a monster to his hand, and being immuned to his Spells, and Traps."

"He's just delaying the inevitable." the boy with the sword smirked.

"Well I'll end this turn here." Yuya said before running off, _'I need to get an Action Card...!'_

* * *

**Yuya: 4000**

**Dipper: 4000**

* * *

Dipper 3rd Turn:

Dipper drew his card and frowned. "I'll pass."

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya had grabbed an Action Card before drawing making 4 cards in his hand, "And now I activate Pendulum Shift!"

* * *

_Pendulum Shift_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 card in either player's Pendulum Zone and declare a Pendulum Scale from 1 to 10; this turn, that card becomes that Pendulum Scale._

* * *

"So now Dragonpit Magician's Scale goes from 8 to 10!" Yuya called as Dragonpit Magician glowed.

_Dragonpitt Magician: **(PS: 8 + 2 = 10)**_

"So now I can summon monsters between levels 1, and 9 at the same time!" Yuya grinned, "Swing far Pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! My monster is ready to swing into action!"

At that the portal spew a few monsters.

"Get ready for Laughs, Laugh Maker!" Yuya called as Laugh Maker reappeared.

"Get set for the Stars, Stargazer Magician!" Stargazer Magician made his return.

"Get ready to bounce Performapal Trampolynx!" Yuya added as Trampolynx reappeared meowing slightly.

"Big deal." Dipper pointed out. "Constellar Pleiades can return Laugh Maker right back to your hand."

_Constellar Pleiades: **(ORU: 1 - 0)**_

Laugh Maker vanished only for Yuya to grin, "Sorry but that was another mistake on your part! Stargazer Magician's ability activates! When a Pendulum Monster is sent to my hand from the field by your effect, I can summon that monster back to the field!"

Stargazer Magician meditated as Laugh Maker reappeared in place laughing.

Dipper frowned at that.

"And next up, I activate the Spell that brings smiles everywhere." Yuya grinned, "Dipper allow me to take you too Smile World!"

* * *

_Smile World_

_Normal Spell Card_

_All face-up monsters currently on the field gain 100 ATK for each monster currently on the field, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"That powers up my monsters too." Dipper pointed out as the monsters all got stronger.

_Performapal Trampolynx: **(ATK: 300 + (5 * 100) = 800)**_

_Stargazer Magician: **(ATK: 1200 + (5 * 100) = 1700)**_

_Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 2500 + (5 * 100) = 3000)**_

_Constellar Omega: **(ATK: 2400 + (5 * 100) = 2900)**_

_Constellar Pleiades: **(ATK: 2500 + (5 * 100) = 3000)**_

"I know. And now Turn Toad's Pendulum Ability! It switches Stargazer's attack, and defense points!" Yuya grinned.

_Stargazer Magician: **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700)**_

"And now battle! And here's Laugh Maker's special trick! For each other who's attack points are higher besides my other monsters he gets 1000 points for each monster!" Yuya grinned.

"What?" Dipper asked in shock.

At that Omega, and Pleiades started to laugh endlessly as it gives Laugh Maker power who holds his staff with both his hands.** (ATK: 3000 + (1000 * 3) = 6000)**

"6000 points in a instant?" Ash asked in disbelief.

Sora watched the duel only to frown.

"And now Laugh Maker attack Consteller Pleiades with Laughing Spark!" Yuya called as Laugh Maker fired a huge powered beam at Pleiades.

"An amateur move. I knew your monster had an effect to gain attack points, which is why I set the trap card Magic Cylinder facedown." Dipper smirked. "This negates your attack and then you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points."

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Nice one but too bad that doesn't work for I have this. The Action Spell, Flame Guard!" Yuya called as the Action Spell appeared.

* * *

_Flame Guard_

_Action Spell Card_

_If you would take an effect damage: You take no damage._

* * *

"I take no damage from Magic Cylinder!" Yuya countered Dipper's Trap.

"But the attack is still negated!" Dipper reminded as Laugh Maker's attack was absorbed in a cylinder before shooting at Yuya where a barrier protected him from the blast.

"That was way too close..." Yuya sighed before grunting, _'I can't do this combo again, and now that he knows Laugh Maker's ability he won't drop his guard...'_

Dipper glared at Yuya.

"I'll end my turn. During this end phase Smile World, Turn Toad, and Laugh Maker's abilities wear off so all our monsters attack points return to normal." Yuya said to him.

_Performapal Trampolynx: **(ATK: 800 - (5 * 100) = 500)**_

_Stargazer Magician: **(ATK: 2400 - 1700 - (100 * 5) = 1200/DEF: 1700 - 2400)**_

_Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 6000 - (5 * 100) - (3 * 1000) = 2500)**_

_Constellar Omega: **(ATK: 2900 - (5 * 100) = 2400)**_

_Constellar Pleiades: **(ATK: 3000 - (5 * 100) = 2500)**_

* * *

**Yuya: 4000**

**Dipper: 4000**

* * *

Dipper 4th Turn:

"My move, so I'll start things off by using Constellar Pleiades as the material to summon something stronger." Dipper told Yuya as Pleiades entered the Overlay Network again. "Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemys M7!"

* * *

_Constellar Ptolemys M7_

_Light Type_

_Rank 6_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 6 monsters_  
_You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, other than "Constellar Ptolemy M7". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If Summoned this way, the following effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard; return that target to the hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"Then I think I'll do the same thing with Constellar Omega to summon a second Ptolemys M7."

An identical mechanical dragon appeared roaring alongside the second one. **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I'll summon Constellar Acubens and his ability gives all my Constellar monsters 500 more attack points." Dipper told Yuya.

* * *

_Constellar Acubens_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: All "Constellar" monsters you currently control gain 500 ATK._

* * *

_Constellar Ptolemys M7 (2X): **(ATK: 2700 + 500 = 3200)**_

_Constellar Acubens: **(ATK: 800 + 500 = 1300)**_

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, you haven't won just yet!" Yuya answered.

"Constellar Ptolemys M7 attack Stargazer Magician and Trampolynx and wipe him out!" Dipper called.

"This would be..." Tate counted down before crying, "4700 points of damage!"

"Then it's a good thing here! I activate Pinch Helper's other ability!" Yuya cried as his trap glowed, "When our monsters battle by sending this card to the graveyard, I can negate the damage from that battle! I negate the 2700 points of damage in the battle with Trampolynx!"

At that the attacks struck but Yuya took a huge hit despite blocking the fatal blow. **(Yuya: 2000)**

Ash narrowed his eyes, "He's annoyingly persistent."

"I end my turn." Dipper frowned.

Yuya 4th Turn:

Yuya at that drew looking, and smiled as spotlights shined on him, "Ladies, and Gentleman may I have your attention!"

Zuzu smiled at that.

"Pay attention because my next move is a move that will end the Battle of the Star Empire with a conclusion to behold!" Yuya smiled, "First off I Pendulum Summon again! Come back Trampolynx, and Stargazer Magician!"

The two appeared again.

"Then Trampolynx's ability activates returning Turn Toad to my hand!" Yuya called as Turn Toad vanished from his Pendulum Zone.

"What's the point of that move?" Dipper questioned.

"Why? It's for this! I now use Scale 3 Performapal Partnaga to reset my Pendulum Scale!" Yuya called as a brown, and red striped snake appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Partnaga_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Reptile/Pendulum_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" card you currently control, until the end of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you currently control. Level 5 or lower monsters cannot attack._

* * *

"So now I can summon Monsters between levels 4, and 9 at the same time!" Yuya called, "Of course I can only Pendulum Summon 1 time a turn."

"Then what's the point?" Dipper questioned.

"For one summoning Turn Toad." Yuya said summoning the Toad, "And now I activate Partnaga's Pendulum ability! Laugh Maker gains 300 points for each Performapal card on my field until the end of this turn! I have a total 4! Laugh Maker, Turn Toad, Trampolynx, and Partnaga! So it gains 1200!"

_Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 2500 + (300 * 4) = 3700)**_

"3700!" Dipper cried in shock.

"And that doesn't stop there! Due to it's ability it gains points equal to how many monsters who's attack points are higher then their original not including my other monsters so thanks for Acubens' ability!"

_Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 3700 + (1000 * 4) = 7700)**_

"This kid is full of surprises." Ash remarked a bit impressed.

Dipper took a nervous step back.

"And now Laugh Maker time for our finale! Attack Ptolemys M7 with Laughing Spark!" Yuya called as Laugh Maker shot another beam.

"My 39th consecutive win-" Dipper was cut off from being blasted to the wall sliding down.

* * *

**Yuya: 2000**

**Dipper: 0000**

**Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

"I guess his win wasn't just luck." Julia noted.

"Indeed. I hate to admit but he's really skilled, and powerful in his own way." Ash admitted, "And actually he is a fun guy to see in action."

"You did amazing Yuya." Zuzu smiled.

Yuya blushed walking back, "Close calls multiple times..."

"You pulled off a win though, which is a great start." Sora smiled.

Dipper walked back grumbling.

"That's what you get for letting your victory streak get to your head." Ash told him sneering, "Arrogance, and underestimating your opponents will be a critical mistake."

Dipper frowned at that.

"So... who's next?" Skip asked.

"I'm up." Julia said to them.

"Ok, in that case I'll go." Sora smiled moving to take his position.

"Be careful Sora." Zuzu told him.

"I'll be fine." Sora smiled.

"If you're that confident then feel free to go first." Julia told him.

**"Field Spell, Crystal Corridor activate."** The computer announced.

* * *

_Crystal Corridor_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Let's Duel!" Sora and Julia called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Strange Days by TDG)**

**Sora: 4000**

**Julia: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sora 1st Turn:

"Alright I'm first!" Sora grinned drawing, "And I'll activate Frightfur Patchwork!"

* * *

_Frightfur Patchwork_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 "Polymerization" and 1 "Edge Imp" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Frightfur Patchwork" per turn._

* * *

"I take two cards from my Deck, and them to my hand." Sora grinned adding two cards, and shows their Polymerization, and Edge Imp Saw.

Julia's eyes widened in surprise. "Polymerization!"

"Your right. And next I summon Edge Imp Saw!" Sora called as a saw like fiend appeared.

* * *

_Edge Imp Saw_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 "Fluffal" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards, then place 1 card from your hand on either the top or bottom of your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Edge Imp Saw" once per turn._

* * *

"And since I summon this card I'll discard Fluffal Wings from my hand to draw 2 cards, and then place a card on the top or bottom of my Deck." Sora grinned drawing two cards, and placing a card on top.

Julia watched calmly.

"And next up I'll activate Toy Vendor." Sora grinned as a gumball machine appeared.

* * *

_Toy Vendor_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; draw 1 card and show it, then if it is a "Fluffal" monster, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. Otherwise, discard the card you drew. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Edge Imp Sabres" or 1 "Fluffal" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now by discarding this icky card, I can draw a card, and if it's a Fluffal I can summon it. Of course we don't need to know since I had just placed it there! Come Fluffal Leo!"

A stuff Lion appeared roaring.

* * *

_Fluffal Leo_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card declares an attack: It gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"If I had too guess you're planning a Fusion Summon." Julia noted.

"That's right." Sora grinned activating Polymerization.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Frightfur Leo!"

A pink, and fiendish version of Leo appeared ready.

* * *

_Frightfur Leo_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Edge Imp Saw" + 1 "Fluffal" monster_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Frightfur Leo" once per turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"That's an ok move I guess." Kit shrugged.

"Finally 1 set card ends this turn." Sora grinned, "Show me how strong LID's Fusion Summoner really is."

Julia 1st Turn:

"Alright, if you insist but first things first I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon on that facedown card." Julia mentioned. "After the last duel I'm not risking you having any surprises in store for me."

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The face-down was shown to be Punch-in-the-Box.

"Now that I've dealt with that I can play the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion!" Julia called. "I can use it to summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster. So I'll merge Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Emerald, and Gem-Knight Lapis together."

The three monsters appeared before entering the Fusion Vortex.

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Become one with the blue stone and create a new light! Fusion Summon! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

* * *

_Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Rock/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2500_

_3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_  
_Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

_Master Diamond: **(ATK: 2900 + (100 * 3) = 3200)**_

"Well not bad." Sora grinned at it.

"Next up is the spell card Brilliant Fusion, and unlike normal Fusion cards this one lets me use monsters in my deck. The only catch is the monster I summon loses all its attack and defense points." Julia smirked.

* * *

_Brilliant Fusion_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Material, but change its ATK/DEF to 0. If this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect gains ATK/DEF equal to its original ATK/DEF, until the end of your opponent's turn. You can only activate 1 "Brilliant Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"I'll use this spell to merge Gem-Knight Obsidian with another Alexandrite and Emerald."

The three monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

* * *

_Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_

_Earth Type_

_Level 10_

_Rock/Fusion_

_ATK: 3400_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_  
_Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. You can only Special Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond(s)" once per turn. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" monster you control to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

_Brilliant Diamond:** (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**_

"With three more Gems in your graveyard Master Diamond gains 300 points." Sora said seeing that, "But it's not just that is it?"

_Master Diamond: **(ATK: 3200 + (3 * 100) - 3500)**_

"No it isn't." Julia told him before picking up an Action Card. "By sending a spell to the graveyard Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond regains all her points."

_Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400/DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"Now I'll set this and have Brilliant Diamond attack Frightfur Leo!"

At that Brilliant Diamond used her rapier attacking Leo who was destroyed. **(Sora: 3000)**

Master Diamond charged as Sora jumped up for an Action Card. Julia ran for one of her own. Sora grabbed one, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"I play No Action!" Julia countered.

* * *

_No Action_

_Action Spell Card_

_Negate the activation and the effect of an Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Sora watched in shock as Evasion shattered as he ran for another Action Card as fast as he can.

"Sora above you!" Yuya cried seconds before Master Diamond's sword struck Sora.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Personal Opinion here, Julia had the most potential of the LID Trio.)**

Sora cried out from the attack.

* * *

**Sora: 0000**

**Julia: 4000**

**Julia wins the duel!**

* * *

"Sora, are you alright?" Yuya asked running over to him.

"A bit sour..." Sora admitted.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Yuya reassured him.

"That's one win for us, and one for you." Ash said seeing this, "So who's next?"

Gong stepped forward. "I'll go."

"Then I'll duel ya big guy." Kit grinned.

* * *

_After the duel..._

"A tie..." Zuzu whispered.

"Which means our next match will finish things." Ash said standing up after leaning against the wall, "So who's my opponent? You perhaps?"

Zuzu stared at him. "Yeah, it will."

**"Action Field: Hurricane Valley activated."** the computer announced as they appeared in a landscape where wind blows on them, and hurricanes were around the field.

* * *

_Hurricane Valley_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Zuzu looked around before turning back to Ash.

"Like my other three Classmates you chosen my specialty." Ash told her, "I hope you don't regret it because I'm nothing like those three."

Zuzu took a slow breath. "Well I don't plan on losing this one."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Tourniquet by Evanescene)**

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Ash: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ash told her, "Your school, your first."

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu nodded drawing her card only to frown. "I set two cards and play a monster in defense mode. That's it."

Ash 1st Turn:

"That all? Okay?" Ash said drawing looking over, "And I'll start off by activating Shinobird Power Spot!"

* * *

_Shinobird Power Spot_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Spirit monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF. If a face-up WIND monster(s) you control returns to your hand (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 Spirit monster or Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Shinobird Power Spot" once per turn._

* * *

"As long as this card is in play all Spirit Monsters on my field gets 500 more attack, and defense points." Ash explained.

"Wait a second, did he just say Spirit Monster?" Sora asked in shock.

"And now I summon Shinobird Crane." Ash said as a winged monster holding a bow appeared cawing.

* * *

_Shinobird Crane_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast/Spirit_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn, if another Spirit monster is Normal or Special Summoned while this monster is on the field: You can draw 1 card. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

"And due to Shinobird Power Spot it gives Crane 500 points." Ash told his opponent.

_Crane: **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000/DEF: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**_

Zuzu frowned seeing that.

"And then I activate Spring of Rebirth." Ash added as a spring appeared in Hurricane Valley alongside the Shrine for Power Spot.

* * *

_Spring of Rebirth_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Increase your Life Points by 500 points every time monsters return from the field to the owner's hand._

* * *

"I'll get to what it does in a moment." Ash told her, "Now Crane attack!"

Crane fired an arrow from his bow.

Zuzu's monster was revealed to be Serenade the Melodious Diva before shattering.

* * *

_Serenade the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1900_

_This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"Serenade nearly blocked that bird." Allie said worried.

"Yeah, but Spirit Monsters return to the owners hand during the end phase." Sora told her.

"Like so." Ash said setting 2 cards to confirm Sora's words as Crane turned to energy morphing for a card for Ash to take, "And now both Power Spot, and Spring's effects. Power Spot allows me to add a Spirit Monster, or Ritual Spell to my hand when a Wind Monster returns to my hand. I add Shinobird's Calling. And then Spring of Rebirth allows me to regain 500 points each time a monster returns to the hand."

At that the Spring sprayed water on Ash as he glowed. **(Ash: 4500)**

Zuzu frowned. "Well, that's the end of your turn right?"

"Indeed." Ash told her.

* * *

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Ash: 4500**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card only for her eyes to widen. _'No... not now!'_

"Zuzu?" Yuya asked not liking the look on his girlfriend's face.

"I... set another monster and end my turn." Zuzu said nervously.

Ash 2nd Turn:

"A shame." Ash said drawing, "I'll start off by summoning Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands."

At that a multiple armed monster appeared.

* * *

_Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So with it summoned, I can add Shinobaron Peacock to my hand." Ash said showing a Ritual Monster.

Ash went to get one also, "And now I activate Shinobird's Calling!"

* * *

_Shinobird's Calling_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Shinobaroness Peacock" or "Shinobaron Peacock". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or banish Spirit monsters from your Graveyard, whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

"This card allows me to Ritual Summon either Shinobaroness Peacock, or Shinobaron Peacock by sacrificing monsters equal or exceed the level of the monster I'll summon! So I'll sacrifice Manju, and the Kujakujaku!" Ash called as the two monsters flew up as they were sacrificed, "Peacock of the Ancient Winds! Be revived through the sacrifices of the Mist! Ritual Summon! Shinobaron Peacock!"

At that a woman with brown smooth hair wearing a blue robe that is shaped like Peacock feathers, and having a sword appeared ready.

* * *

_Shinobaron Peacock_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Winged-Beast/Ritual/Spirit_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Shinobird's Calling". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can return up to 3 monsters your opponent controls to the hand, then you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Spirit monster from your hand, ignoring its Summoning conditions. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 2 "Shinobird Tokens" (Winged Beast-Type/WIND/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1500)._

* * *

Zuzu's eyes widened seeing the monster before looking for an Action Card nervously.

_Shinobaron Peacock: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500/DEF: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"As Shinobaron Peacock is Ritual Summoned your set monster returns to your hand! Afterwards I can summon a level 4 or lower Spirit Monster from my hand ignoring any requirements." Ash told her, "And along with that Kujakujaku's ability allows me to add a level 4 or lower Wind Monster to my hand from my Deck, or graveyard, and my choice is Shinobird Pigeon!"

"Wait, are there no Action Cards on this field?" Yuya asked realizing they hadn't seen a single one.

As Peacock worked her magic on Zuzu's set monster Ash explained, "Oh there are. You just aren't looking close enough."

Zuzu frowned at that before her eyes widened and she looked at the winds blowing all around them. She soon caught the sight of an Action Card being blown by the winds.

_'Only one chance.'_ Zuzu thought running before she leapt into one of the hurricanes.

At that Peacock shot winds to her monster.

"Zuzu!" Yuya cried fearfully.

Zuzu was fighting the winds, and managed to grab the card.

She smiled looking at the card only for her eyes to widen.

* * *

_Tailwind_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster you control battles its gains 1500 ATK._

* * *

"Based on that look it wasn't what your looking for." Ash said seeing her eyes widening as Peacock blew her monster to her hand as the spring sprayed on him. **(Ash: 5000)** "And now Crane comes back to the field!"

Crane reappeared cawing.

"And as it's a Spirit Monster it gets 500 attack, and defense points." Ash told her.

_Crane: **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000/DEF: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**_

Zuzu just stared at the field.

"And now Shinobird Crane attack!" Ash called as Crane charged on Zuzu.

Zuzu just watched as the attack hit her.

**(Zuzu: 2000)**

"Oh no!" Tate cried seeing that.

"I suppose that's that then." the woman noted calmly. "You Show has lost."

_'Don't think of that yet Madame Chairwoman.'_ Ash thought, _'She still has two face-downs...'_

Zuzu looked at her cards before frowning.

_'It might not be best to run into a trap... But just in case.'_ Ash thought before jumping in a hurricane.

"An Action Card now?" Dipper questioned.

Ash struggled through being grabbing an Action Card calling, "Peacock attack!"

Peacock charged in. Everyone just watched as the attack charged in. At that Ash called, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!"

Peacock stopped mere inches from Zuzu.

"What?" Zuzu asked in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"I maybe trying to win but it's not me to win duels this kind of way." Ash told her.

Zuzu frowned at that.

"And I can tell this Duel School means a lot, and after seeing Yuya I now know he's not one to attack people nor hire people to do so." Ash told her, "Which means this is whole misunderstanding after seeing Yuya's skills up close but Sylvio's father might be too stubborn to accept that, or Sylvio, and his goons want to get Yuya, and this Duel School in trouble for being a sore loser."

"Misunderstanding? You saw Sylvio yourself!" Kit told him.

"Yes I do... But did he really have proof that Yuya told whoever attacked him to assault Sylvio?" Ash asked him, "And we heard of Sylvio's match against Zuzu, and he lost."

"Then the solution is simple." the young man wearing the scarf stated calmly. "We find the duelist who attacked Sylvio and learn the truth from him."

"Agreed." Ash said before placing a hand on his Duel Disk.

* * *

**Zuzu: 2000**

**Ash: 4000 (Surrendered)**

**Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

"Next time Zuzu it should be fun. I name you my rival." Ash said before walking off, "As agreed the School is your's to keep."

Hearing that Ash turned to her, "Is this about the outcome?"

"Don't. Bad luck happens to anyone. Spirit Decks, and how they work are bound to have bad luck sometimes." Ash told her before smiling softly, "And a piece of advice if the harmony of lyrics synchronize then it can bring about more melodic potential for you to unleash like how Julia done."

With that he walked out.

"So... is that it?" Yuya asked.

"You Show is safe from LID for now. But not much longer." Dipper promised as they walked off.

After they left Zuzu started tearing up before wiping her eyes.

"Zuzu? The School is saved." Yuya said hugging her.

"I know... but we almost lost it." Zuzu whispered hugging him.

Yuya kissed her. Zuzu blushed and kissed him back before pulling back and closing her eyes. "Like Julia..."

"That sounded like Fusion Summoning." Sora admitted, "What he said before about lyrics synchronizing."

"Well there's clearly a lot more to it than I thought." Zuzu admitted. "But it might be worth trying."

"Well I'll be your teacher." Sora grinned.

Zuzu smiled. "Thanks Sora."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... You Show is safe for the time being.**

**bopdog111: Can Zuzu do better against this Ash character next time?**

**Ulrich362: Almost definitely, I severely doubt she'll have that bad a hand twice. Especially if she adds Fusion Summoning to her deck.**

**bopdog111: Well let's keep an eye out for Zuzu and Ash rivalry.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	9. Meeting Yuto, and Alito!

**Ulrich362: Well... You Show is safe but now they have a difficult task ahead of them.**

**bopdog111: Indeed. ****Looking for who attacked Sylvio.**

**Ulrich362: It was someone with an Xyz Monster.**

**bopdog111: An Xyz that is powerful that Yuya saw.**

**Ulrich362: Well, let's see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Zuzu was training with Sora on Fusion Summoning, and tried to use Polymerization.

**'ERROR!'**

"Huh?" Zuzu asked confused, "I have her in my Deck."

"Your... Extra Deck?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Zuzu looked over, "Their suppose to be the Deck aren't they?"

"Zuzu, Fusion Monsters go in the Extra Deck." Sora told her. "Do you want to lose to him again and risk losing You Show? You need to focus."

"Oh sorry." Zuzu said rubbing her head pulling out several cards from her Deck looking to see their Fusion Monsters before looking at one card in her hand which was Odd-Eyes,_ 'Maybe... you can evolve with Fusion Specialty?'_

Knowing what she's thinking Sora frowned. "I doubt it, not every monster can be used to Fusion Summon Zuzu. In fact I..."

Suddenly his eyes narrowed.

"Zuzu listen to me very carefully."

Zuzu turned to him.

"Someone is spying on us... I don't know who it is but if that's the person who attacked Sylvio they're going after Fusion Duelists so I need you to play along alright?" Sora whispered to her.

Zuzu blinked at that before nodding. Sora nodded before suddenly smirking. "Another target, and soon just another victim of Duel Academy."

As he said that Sora activated his Duel Disk.

"Try to make this more interesting than the last one."

Zuzu couldn't help but blink at that stepping back.

"Too scared, then I'll just deal with you the easy way." Sora smirked taking a step forward. _'Alright whoever you are, play the hero like I know you will.'_

At that Zuzu felt someone took her shoulder as she looked seeing it was the same masked boy Yuya encountered.

"Got him, Zuzu that has to be the guy we're after." Sora told her quickly. "The one who attacked Sylvio and nearly cost us You Show!"

At that Zuzu stepped back looking serious.

"So you were pretending." the boy said to them.

"That's right, you like our little act?" Sora asked with a grin. "Now that we have you, we have some questions for you... starting with what you're doing attacking LID students."

"It's nothing you should get involved in." the boy said simply, "You shouldn't get with our fight."

"Your fight nearly cost us our school!" Zuzu snapped. "We're already involved."

The boy moved to say something but paused, "Wait, Lulu?"

"Lulu?" Zuzu asked before frowning. "My name's Zuzu, and you're going to tell us what's going on."

"Hold on Zuzu, this could be a great opportunity to try out your new skills." Sora mentioned. "Take him out with those cards."

Hearing that Zuzu nodded readying her Duel Disk. The boy seeing that grunted before saying, "Alright, I'll duel you."

He readied his Duel Disk at that. Sora meanwhile sent a very quick message to the other You Show students.

"Found him."

He also sent his location.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: E for Extinction by TFK)**

**Zuzu: 4000**

**?: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

? 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" the boy said drawing, "I set three cards, and end my turn."

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"Three set cards?" Zuzu asked surprised, "Wait Yuya said he placed his hand down dueling Sylvio."

Sora watched calmly. Zuzu at that called, "Okay I draw! And first off I summon Aria the Melodious Diva!"

A fairy appeared giggling.

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_While this Special Summoned card is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects, or be destroyed by battle._

* * *

_'Melodious?'_ the boy thought seeing that.

"I then activate Celestial Transformation!" Zuzu added.

* * *

_Celestial Transformation_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your hand. That monster's ATK is halved, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"I summon a fairy from my hand by cutting it's attack points in half!" Zuzu called summoning another fairy, "I summon out, Tamtam the Melodious Diva!"

Another fairy appeared smiling letting out a melodic cry.

* * *

_Tamtam the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card is Special Summoned while you control a "Melodious" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it loses 500 ATK, and if it does, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Tamtam: **(ATK: 1000 / 2 = 500)**_

"Also the monster summoned by Transformation is destroyed at the end of the turn." Zuzu added.

'Except that's not going to be a problem.' Sora thought with a smirk.

_'Different Deck but still has the monsters needed for Dark Rebellion.'_ the boy thought.

Zuzu called, "Since Tamtam is Special Summoned while I have a Melodious in play, I can add Polymerization to my hand!"

Hearing the name of the spell made the boy's eyes widen.

"Alright Zuzu, show this guy how much stronger you've become." Sora grinned.

"I activate Polymerization!" Zuzu called activating the Spell.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"So now I fuse both my Melodious with Mozarta in my hand!" Zuzu called as three fused.

"Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

At that a purple, and yellow dressed fairy appeared giggling.

* * *

_Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 or more "Melodious" monsters_  
_This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for its Fusion Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

Sora smiled seeing that. _'She's a natural.'_

"Tamtam's Special Ability activates! When this girl's used for a Fusion Summon by lowering Bloom Prima's attack points by 500 you take 500 points of damage!" Zuzu called as Tamtam weakened Bloom Prima before attacking the boy. **(?: 3500)**

_Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 1900 - 500 = 1400)**_

"And then for every monster used in her Fusion Summon she gains 300 attack points!" Zuzu added to the boy.

_Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 1400 + (300 * 3) = 2300)**_

As that happened, Yuya, Tate, Allie, and Frederick arrived.

"And next I summon Sonata the Melodious Diva!" Zuzu called as a new fairy appeared giggling.

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"While this card is around while Special Summoned all my fairies gain 500 points!" Zuzu called.

_Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800/DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500**)_

"Bloom Prima can attack twice so first attack!" Zuzu called as Bloom Prima charged.

The boy called, "I activate the trap, Phantom Knights' Fog Blade!"

* * *

_Phantom Knights' Fog Blade_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate that face-up monster's effects, that face-up monster cannot attack, also monsters cannot target that face-up monster for attacks. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Phantom Knights' Fog Blade" once per turn._

* * *

"With this Bloom Prima's special abilities are bot only negated but it can't attack!" the boy called as Bloom Prima froze looking paralyzed.

_Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 2800 - (300 * 3) = 1900)**_

"He had a trap to stop her?" Sora asked in shock.

Zuzu looked shocked before grunting, "Okay Sonata attacks directly!"

Sonata charged in only for the boy to call, "I activate The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring!"

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Negate that attack, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as an Effect Monster(Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0) with the following effect. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_  
_● During either player's turn: You can send this card and 1 face-up card you control to the Graveyard (either a "The Phantom Knights" monster or a "Phantom Knights" Continuous Spell/Trap Card); draw 2 cards._

* * *

"When you attack that attack is negated!" the boy called as a small ghost knight appeared using a ring to cancel the attack. "Afterwards this card is summoned as a level 2 monster."

_'Not good.'_ Sora frowned.

"That's him?" Allie asked seeing him in shock.

Yuya grunted,_ 'No doubt this is the guy.'_

"I place one card down, and end my turn." Zuzu told the boy.

* * *

**Zuzu: 4000**

**?: 4000**

* * *

? 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" the boy called drawing, "And I activate Wrong Magnetring's effect! By sending this card, and Fog Blade to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards!"

The two vanished as he drew twice. Sora frowned at that. _'Stay calm Sora... if it gets bad you can join in.'_

"With Fog Blade no longer on the field your monster regains what it took." the boy added.

_Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 1900 + (300 * 3) = 2800)**_

"And then I summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm!" the boy called as a ghost knight appeared.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 500_

_If a "Phantom Knights" card(s) is sent to your Graveyard: This card gains 500 ATK. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; during the End Phase of this turn, add 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm" once per turn._

* * *

"Next I activate the Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield!" the boy added.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 0). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Trap Card your opponent controls; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

"It summons itself as a Level 4 Monster!" the boy called as another Ghost Knight with a shield appeared.

_'This is bad.'_ Sora frowned before glancing at Yuya and nodding.

"Now I use Cloven Helm, and Tomb Shield to build the Overlay Network!" the boy called as the two flew up awing them.

"The souls of countless lost warriors here and now follow you into battle! Lead the valiant knights who fell as their desire to fight on persists even after death! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Take to the battlefield, The Phantom Knights of Forgotten Halberd!"

The Xyz that he used against Sylvio appeared ready.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Forgotten Halberd_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1800_

_2 Level 4 "Phantom Knights" monsters_  
_Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material to target one monster on the field. The targeted monster loses ATK equal to its DEF and this card gains ATK equal to the ATK lost. These changes last until the end phase. If this card with no Xyz Material is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck then attach this card as material._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Seeing that Yuya and Sora both activating their own Duel Disks surrounding the boy.

"Three on one, that's not fair."

A red cloaked man jumped in behind the boy.

"Fine, you guys leave this to me and Zuzu." Yuya told him. "Tell Declan where we are."

"Go Sora." Zuzu told him.

Sora looked at her before nodding and running to Allie, Tate, and Frederick. "Come on you three."

They nodded running with her as the red cloaked man grinned, "This should be good. Yuto let's ditch these masks, and our cloaks."

The nodded as Yuto took off his mask and cloak while the other one did the same showing he's a tanned boy with brown hair, and having on a red royal uniform with a demonic like Duel Disk on him.

"What the, you look like..." Zuzu started before her eyes widened. "That explains everything, well we're not going to lose."

"Well now we have a fair match, and equal footing." the tanned boy said with a grin activating his Duel Disk, "By the way just call me Alito."

"Fine." Yuya said also preparing entering the duel.

"Right where we left off, I activate Forgotten Halberd's special ability!" Yuto called as Forgotten Halberd glowed, "By using an Overlay Unit, your Fusion Monster loses attack points equal to it's defense points, and Forgotten Halberd gains those points!"

Zuzu widen her eyes as Bloom Prima got weaker.** (ATK: 2800 - 2000 = 800)**

_Forgotten Halberd: **(ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500/ORU: 2 - 1)**_

Yuya's eyes widened in horror seeing that.

"And now Forgotten Halberd attack Bloom Prima!" Yuto called as his Xyz charged.

"I activate Score the Melodious Diva's effect in my hand!" Zuzu quickly called, "By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, Forgotten Halberd's points drops to zero!"

Yuto widen his eyes as he looked. **(ATK: 4500 - 4500 = 0)**

At that Bloom Prima attacked Forgotten Halberd destroying it as Yuto grunted. **(Yuto: 3200)**

"Wicked counter. Your pretty tough." Alito grinned to Zuzu.

Yuya frowned at that. "Is your turn over?"

"I end my turn with one face-down, and I activate Fog Blade's effect! By banishing this card, I can summon back Forgotten Halberd from the graveyard!" Yuto called as Forgotten Halberd was revived, "I end my turn."

_Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 800 + 2000 = 2800)**_

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay, I draw!" Yuya called drawing, "And to start, I activate Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this duel starting now!"

The cards appeared as they rose.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed._

* * *

"Pendulum what?" Alito asked surprised, "Yuto, you seen something like this?"

"No I haven't." Yuto admitted.

"Well you won't forget it after this! Swing far Pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to swing into action!" Yuya called as the portal spew two monsters.

"Get set to get magical, Performapal Whim Witch!"

At that a small pink monster appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Whim Witch_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect: **If your opponent controls a face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and you do not: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Whim Witch" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Pendulum Monster._

* * *

"And spring to action, Performapal Partnaga!" Yuya called as a snake appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Partnaga_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Reptile/Pendulum_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" card you currently control, until the end of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you currently control. Level 5 or lower monsters cannot attack._

* * *

"Next Whim Witch counts as two sacrifices when I tribute it to summon a high level Pendulum Monster!" Yuya called as Whim Witch glowed, "I summon, Performapal Laugh Maker!"

At that Yuya's ace appeared laughing ready to get on with the show.

* * *

_Performapal Laugh Maker_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can gain 1000 LP._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card declares an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each monster on the field whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK, except other monsters you control, until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect while its current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard besides "Performapal Laugh Maker"; Special Summon it. You can only use 1 monster effect of "Performapal Laugh Maker" per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"It has the same points as your monster Yuto." Alito said seeing that before grinning, "That's gonna make things more interesting."

"Well it doesn't stop there." Yuya grinned before asking Zuzu, "Zuzu ready to enter the world of smiles?"

Zuzu smiled nodding.

"I activate the Spell that brings smiles everywhere." Yuya grinned, "Allow me to take you two to Smile World!"

* * *

_Smile World_

_Normal Spell Card_

_All face-up monsters currently on the field gain 100 ATK for each monster currently on the field, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Smiles appeared everywhere as the two looked around surprised.

"It powers up all monsters by 100 for each monster." Yuya grinned.

_Performapal Partnaga: **(ATK: 500 + (5 * 100) = 1000)**_

_Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 2500 + (5 * 100) = 3000)**_

_Forgotten Halberd: **(ATK: 2500 + (5 * 100) = 3000)**_

_Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 2800 + (5 * 100) = 3300)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1200 + (5 * 100) = 1700)**_

"And now battle! And here's Laugh Maker's special trick! For each other who's attack points are higher besides my other monsters he gets 1000 points for each monster!" Yuya grinned.

"There are four?" Alito asked in shock before they see the four are laughing endlessly as it gives Laugh Maker power who holds his staff with both his hands. **(ATK: 3000 + (1000 * 4) = 7000)**

"And now attack Forgotten Halberd!" Yuya called as Laughmaker charged a blast.

Yuto called, "I activate my face-down, Half Unbreak!"

* * *

_Half Unbreak_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage you take from attacks involving that monster is halved._

* * *

"It prevents Forgotten Halberd's destruction, and halves the damage!" Yuto called.

"Sorry, but with Timegazer Magician's Pendulum Ability you can't play trap cards." Yuya told him. "Go Infinity Gear Reverse!"

Timegazer glowed as Yuto grunted.

"Then I'll help with this little guy! Rainbow Kuriboh!" Alito called, "It stops your monsters attack, and equips to it!"

* * *

_Rainbow Kuriboh_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_You can only use each effect of "Rainbow Kuriboh" once per turn._  
_● When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target that attacking monster; equip this card from your hand to that monster. It cannot attack._  
_● When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

A Kuriboh appeared spinning around Laugh Maker restricting it. Zuzu just stared in disbelief before looking down. _'It's all over... we're going to lose. They're too strong.'_

"I place 1 card down." Yuya said ending his turn.

Alito 1st Turn:

"Okay. My turn!" Alito grinned drawing.

"Yuya... it's over. We... I failed again." Zuzu frowned.

"No it's not over Zuzu." Yuya told her, "We can still fight."

"Indeed. This is getting amazing, and I'm share the same courtesy." Alito agreed to that, "To start I'll activate Foolish Burial!"

* * *

_Foolish Burial_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"I send Battlin' Boxer Shadow from my deck to the graveyard!" Alito called sending a card, "Then I summon Battlin' Boxer Switchitter!"

A boxer appeared ready.

* * *

_Battlin' Boxer Switchitter_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Battlin' Boxer" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You cannot Special Summon any monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except "Battlin' Boxer" monsters._

* * *

"Yuya..." Zuzu started before frowning. _'Even with Fusion I'm still just dead weight. He surrendered because he pitied me and now these two... we'll be beaten just like Sylvio long before Sora and the others get back.'_ "... I surrender. Just, do what you want. There's no point anymore."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Zuzu's confidence is at one of the lowest points it will ever be at in this fic, there are only two or three times she'll get to this point again but it's affecting her drastically.)**

Yuya kissed her deep. Zuzu's eyes widened as she started shaking. "We can't... Yuya..."

"We will fight, and win Zuzu. As long as we duel with a smile." Yuya smiled.

Zuzu had tears. "I can't Yuya... not anymore."

"Yes you can. I trust you." Yuya said to her.

She looked unsure but nodded hesitantly.

"Glad cause Switchitter revives Shadow from the graveyard!" Alito called as the boxer appeared.

* * *

_Battlin' Boxer Shadow_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1400_

_During your Main Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from a "Battlin' Boxer" Xyz Monster you control, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Battlin' Boxer Shadow" once per turn._

* * *

"So you two are the ones attacking LID students?" asked a male voice.

Hearing that they looked over. Declan, Sora, Tate, Allie, and Frederick had arrived.

"And you are?" Alito asked him.

"Declan!" Zuzu cried seeing him.

"Your here." Yuya said seeing him.

Suddenly Zuzu's deck started glowing.

"Zuzu?" Yuya asked surprised.

She blinked before drawing her card revealing it to be Odd-Eyes.

"Zuzu what's wrong?" Yuya asked looking to see.

"It's Odd-Eyes, he's glowing." Zuzu told him before showing Yuya her dragon.

"Why is he glowing?" Yuya asked.

"I don't know." Zuzu admitted before Yuya suddenly gasped and cried out as he began glowing red.

"What the?" Alito asked surprised.

Yuya started trembling violently as his eyes began glowing bright red as a voice echoed in his mind.

_**"Reclaim the Dragons... and reunite as one!"**_

Alito stared before grunting, "I overlay my two Battlin' Boxers!"

The two flew up to the Overlay Network entering.

"Flaming Warrior! Transcend to the World of Battle, and fight your way to victory! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser!" Alito called as a red, and yellow boxer appeared.

* * *

_Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser_

_Fire Type_

_Rank 4_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1600_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can attach 1 "Battlin' Boxer" monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card as an Xyz Material. This card gains 100 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can target Level 4 or lower "Battlin' Boxer" monsters in your Graveyard, up to the number of Xyz Materials this card had on the field; Special Summon those targets._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Suddenly Yuya screamed and lost consciousness.

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried running knelling over as they also ran over as the field vanished.

* * *

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Yuya: 4000**

**?: 3200**

**Alito: 4000**

**Duel Ended with No Result.**

* * *

He was out cold, not in pain but also unresponsive. Alito ran over knelling over, "Is he alright?"

"I don't know, this hasn't ever happened before." Zuzu answered fearfully. "Yuya? Yuya!"

"Yuto tell Shay, and the others what happened." Alito told Yuto who nodded before vanishing, "Come on Miss, we gotta take him to some medical attention."

"Hold it, how do we know you weren't behind this?" Sora questioned.

"I'm an honorable duelist. I don't need to use undermined tactics, or resort to cheating to get victory." Alito answered simply.

"Unlike Duel Academy?" Declan inquired.

"They use unfair advantages against me, and my friends but I won't make an unfair advantage to get equal footing." Alito told them, "I care more about dueling at the fullest with my skills rather then by advantages that doesn't make it fair, or cheat."

"Then why did your friend attack Sylvio?" Zuzu asked. "He's in the hospital because of what you guys did."

"We were hoping he has a lead to Duel Academy that's all we wanted." Altio answered, "Yuto did a number but he also defending himself since he was apparently too stubborn to accept defeat."

"You expected a duelist to just quit?" Sora questioned. "Sounds to me like you're the bad guys in this case and those Duel Academy guys are just trying to defend themselves."

"Trust me Yuto, and I are the victims." Alito mentioned, "We were hoping to just get info but that duelist turned out to be a waste of time for the real enemy."

* * *

**bopdog111: Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Ulrich362: Admittedly this fic is... well it could be going better.**

**bopdog111: But don't worry it isn't dead. Not by a long shot.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully not. It isn't dead yet anyway.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
